


Arrange To Love (VOPE/VHOPE)

by Hope_WinterBear



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jin owns the restaraunt with his hyung, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Dahyun is Kim Namjoon | RM's little sister, Kim Namjoon | RM is Trying His Best, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Patient, Min Yoongi | Suga is born deaf, Minor Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Multi, Oblivious Kim Seokjin | Jin, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Singer Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, cuz they both put priorities first, in a good way, when were these not true?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_WinterBear/pseuds/Hope_WinterBear
Summary: (ORIGINALLY ON WATTPAD)An AU where Kim Taehyung and Jung Hoseok were childhood friends and are in an arranged marriage which the wedding will happen a few months after Hoseok turns 25.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 24





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AiSeeHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiSeeHope/gifts).



**Main:**

Jung Hoseok, 25  
Hair: Dark Brown   
Significant other: Taehyung   
Other notes: he's secretly transgender, and is a choreographer for a boy band

Kim Taehyung, 23  
Hair: Black   
Significant other: Hoseok   
Other notes: he first became an actor when he was in high school to get money for his grandma's treatment for her illness 

Park Jimin, 23  
Hair: Deep Brown  
Significant other: nah, he's single and ready to mingle   
Other notes: he's an idol who used to be an illegal tattoo artist in his teen years 

Kim Namjoon, 24  
Hair: Dyed Light Brown   
Significant other: Yoongi   
Other notes: he travels to the mountains when he has the time and sorta has a sister complex 

Jeon Jungkook, 21  
Hair: Dark Brown   
Significant other: Seokjin   
Other notes: he's the best cop in the station 

Min Yoongi, 26  
Hair: Grey  
Significant other: Namjoon   
Other notes: he's deaf since birth, and he used to want to be a baseball player 

Kim Seokjin, 26  
Hair: Dyed Purple w/Blonde roots  
Significant other: Jungkook   
Other notes: Like Hobi, he's secretly transgender, also owns a restaurant with his older brother

—————

**Supporting:**

TXT: Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Huening Kai (A popular rookie band where Hobi works as their choreographer) 

Kim Dayhun, 20  
Hair: Dyed Denim Blue  
Significant other: none (she's still a minor and uninterested in romance)  
Other notes: she is Namjoon's little sister and Hobi's new dance student in later chapters

Jennie Kim, 23  
Hair: Black  
Significant other: Lisa  
Other notes: was Taehyung's girlfriend and broke up with him because she realized that she likes girls more

Lalisa Manoban, 22  
Hair: Dark brown  
Significant other: Jennie   
Other notes: she's from Thailand (although not obvious)

The Wooga Squad: Park Seojoon, Park Hyungsik, Choi Wooshik, and Peakboy (Taehyung's best friends, tho Hyungsik went to the military)

——————

_[In case y'all wondering bout their ages, this takes place on August 27, 2019 (the day I got the idea for the story) And the hair colours? I just like em, I mean, who doesn't like Jin's purple hair?]_

_Ships:_  
_•Vhope (main)_  
_•Namgi (side)_  
_•JinKook (side)_  
_•Jimin and Huening Kai (there's no ship name)(side)_  
_•Jenlisa (special cameo)_

_Anyway, I don't know when I'll publish a chapter, but I'll admit I'm doing it for_ _[Sweetcutify](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sweetcutify) _

_(J)Hope you enjoy the story! I'll publish Chapter 1 real soon!_

_Heh, I think I like puns now._

  
_Edit: as you've seen, I added a few more characters. They'll be mentioned sooner or later_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I have another Vhope story for you all! I hope you enjoy! This was orginally posted on my Wattpad account @Hope_WinterBear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arranged marriage is a type of marital union where the bride and groom are selected by individuals other than the couple themselves, particularly by family members such as the parents. In some cultures a professional matchmaker may be used to find a spouse for a young person. Arranged marriage is usually used to either solve a conflict between feuding families, royals to make an alliance between kingdoms in the old Medieval and royalty days, or other reasons. Also, nowadays, in modern times, it doesn't matter whether it's the same sex or two different sexes, due to LGBTQ+ rights. (This is all I know. Thank you, fanfics, Google, and Disney movies)

**FLASHBACK (around 20 years ago):**

Little Kim Taehyung was excited. Today was his first day of preschool. He was ready to learn new things and play with new friends!

 **(A/N: This were my thoughts when it was my first day of preschool. I can't believe I** **actually** **remembered it** 😮 **)**

He walked down the halls to his classroom only to find a group of four girls. At first glance, they looked like they were talking in a corner. But they were crowding a boy. And he knew that boy. His name is Jung Hoseok. His cute little hyung and playmate.

At first, he thought it was a good crowd, since Hoseok was so sweet and kind. But when he got a bit closer, he realised they were bullying him, both physically and emotionally. They must've pushed him to the ground and started kicking him.

"W-What did I-I do w-wrong?" Hoseok asked them, fear in his voice.

"Everyone likes you, not us. That's not how it works around here. Guess you're the first boy we're gonna teach a lesson," One of the girls, maybe the leader, told him. For a four year old's insult, she had the same venom in her voice as a teenager's. They all continue kicking him, especially in the face.

 **(A/N: I was bullied on my first day too** 😢 **)**

That made Taehyung mad. And Hoseok was his friend. And nobody messes with Taehyung's friends. **Nobody**.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Taehyung angrily shouted. He ran between the girls and Hoseok, shielding Hoseok from them. Hoseok hid behind him, whimpering like a puppy.

"Give me one good reason why," One of the girls spat.

"Because...," Taehyung looked at Hoseok's eyes. They were doe-shaped, brown, sparkly, and full of tears. He looks like Bambi, and they've got a lot in common. "I'll protect him." He whispered, determined. Hoseok gave him a teary smile.

"Um, excuse me?" The girls asked him.

Taehyung suddenly started stomping his feet and repeatedly raising his fist. Hoseok gasped and grabbed Taehyung's arm, lips pouting and body trembling out of fear. "I'll protect him! I will protect MY HYUNG!!!" His voice and foot stomping were getting louder and louder.

The girls realised what he was doing and ran out of the classroom. For one, they couldn't hit the younger kids, and everyone hates spanking. Two, the younger kid's actions could attract a _teacher's_ attention. And three, Kim Taehyung was practically _known_ for doing stupid things and barely getting a scratch. So he could take a kick, and a punch. And other things that could physically hurt him.

Once the girls were gone, Taehyung turned around and checked on Hoseok, seeing if he was alright. Seeing if those stupid girls hit him. There was only a small, unnoticeable, bruise on his forehead. Still, it pissed the younger off. Growling soft enough so Hoseok wouldn't hear, Taehyung took Hoseok's small hand and they went to the bathroom.

Neither of them said anything to each other, the silence between the two of them was surprisingly comfortable, while Taehyung turned on the faucet and placed his towel underneath it. Once it was wet enough, he wrung the towel and gently dabbed it on Hoseok's forehead.

**(A/N: I did this to my bruises too, back then, god I'm** ** so ** **stupid... Then again I'm** ** no ** **doctor)**

"T-Taehyungie?" Hoseok shyly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you save someone like... me? I'm... pathetic, like those... mean girls said."

Taehyung didn't answer. He just continued treating Hoseoks forehead, the silence between them turning uncomfortable. Because, deep down, Taehyung was a ball of rage.

"Because," He says after a while, grinning. "You're my best friend, Hobi-hyung."

Hoseok started to cry again, not because he was bullied just a few moments ago, but because Taehyung considered him a friend. Taehyung wiped his tears away and pulled him into a hug, the grin still on his face.

"T-Taehyungie?" Hoseok asks once they stopped hugging.

"Yeah?"

"We-We'll be best friends forever, right?" His voice was small.

"Of course, Hobi-hyung!" He looked at the bruise. It was almost gone. He smiled, fixing Hoseok's hair. "And, ta-da! You're healed, Hobi-hyung! Magic!" Both boys laughed happily at Taehyung's little joke.

——————

**END OF FLASHBACK (present day)**

——————

Except that... unfortunately... that... didn't happen.

In elementary school, Taehyung's family moved away to Daegu, leaving poor Hoseok all alone and an easy target for bullying.

Taehyung was reluctant to leave Hoseok alone, because he knew Hoseok doesn't have much friends, since he's shy.

And Hoseok kept transferring schools as a result. But luckily, on like, the **fifth** school he transferred to, everyone was nice, and often ignored him, much to his relief.

Over the years, both of them yearned to see each other again. But little do they know... their parents arranged a marriage between the two of them (okay, wait, y'all get this shit, right?)

Now, present day, both of them are in their twenties and have their own jobs. Hoseok, now 25, is a choreographer for a dance team. And Taehyung, turning 24 in December, is a famous and well known actor. They've matured a lot over the years, but Taehyung was still cheerful and reckless. And Hoseok was still like Bambi, shy and clumsy. (Bambi is one of my favourite classic Disney movies, so **please** **give me a break** )

Over the years, Taehyung got more handsome (and more manlier and sexier 😏) and Hoseok has gotten more and more beautiful over time.

**(A/N: I mean, for** ** gods sake ** **, look at him...)**

**(A/N: He's** **way** **prettier than me, the truth** **hurts** **so stream The Truth Untold oh wait, that's what I'm listening to rn** 🤣 **)**

One day, Hoseok was walking home to his apartment from dance practice. That's when he decides to visit his parents.

"Welcome home!" Mrs. Jung greeted whoever entered the house cheerfully.

"Hi, Eomma. What's up?" Hoseok smiles.

"Oh, Hoseok! I was going to call you!" His mom says, smiling big.

"Well, surprise. I'm here. Where's Appa?" Hoseok asks.

"At work, as usual. He'll be thrilled to see you!" His mom says happily.

Hoseok walks up to his mother and gave her a big hug. But he couldn't help but think: Why the hell was his mom so... cheerful? He knows that nothing interesting has been happening in the neighbourhood these days. No celebrity is doing anything exciting. And her favourite show isn't airing its new episode until tomorrow night.

"So Eomma, what's going on these days? Juicy gossip? Won a game show? Finally got the jackpot in a lottery ticket?" Hoseok asked sarcastically.

Oblivious to sarcasm, his mom laughs. "Oh, nothing. Just wait until your appa's home, Hobi. We have something to tell you," She says.

He was confused. What's there to tell him now? He already knows his... secret.

Then his mom brushed some hair away from his forehead. "You and your big sister look a lot like your Eomma back in her youth."

"Eomma!" Hoseok said, trying not to laugh.

"What I'm trying to say is, you're looking nicer these days, Hobi. And all grown up. But even when you're 80 years old, you'll still be my little Bambi, okay?" She says, actually shedding a tear.

"Thanks...? Sure thing...?" Hoseok said. Seriously, what the hell is going on today? Mrs. Jung only says things like this when something important (and emotional, at least to her) happens. She says these stuff on days like his first day of school every year, graduation, when he got his job as a choreographer for the dance team, when they got a successful performance and a lot of fans... _Hey, wait a minute..._

"Honey, I'm home!" Mr. Jung shouts. He walks into the kitchen.

"Welcome home!" His mom shouts. She walks to her husband and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Even at 25 years old, he's still disgusted by his parents giving affection to each other. Especially in his face. ( _Same_ , Hobi, **SAME** )

"Hoseokie, hey...," Mr. Jung greets him, pulling him into an awkward half-hug. Hoseok's father was a bit, okay, _always_ overprotective of Hoseok ever since Taehyung left. That's why he was a bit hesitant to let Hoseok work as a choreographer for Bighit. But after seeing Hoseok's hard work and one group's successful performance, he officially allowed his son to continue his dream.

"Alright, Eomma. Appa's home. Now, what is it that you're not telling me?" Hoseok asked, crossing his arms.

"Well... We know you're not ready... but your sister is already engaged... and besides, we've planned this for a long time, since you were in preschool, but... you're getting _married_!" They said in unison.

"WHAT?!" Hoseok shouted, jaw dropped. Yeah, stuff like this takes a **while** to process. Like it's perfectly not confusing.

"EOMMA! APPA!" Hoseok shouted again after processing what his parents said. "This isn't a Disney princess movie! This is real life! I can't just marry someone I just met! It's messed up! Unlike those princess movies, it won't work out!" He ranted.

"We know you'll react like this, and besides, it's someone you know..." Mrs. Jung says.

"Really?! Who?! I can't marry one of the people in Bighit or one of the members in the dance teams! It'll be weird, and how awkward would it be with the other members?" Hoseok rambled.

"It's not someone in your company, it's your old friend... Kim Taehyung," His father said.

 _Wait.... Taehyung?!_ Hoseok thought. He hasn't seen Taehyung in almost 18 years. Now they're just gonna reunite and get married?!

"APPA!" Hoseok screamed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you and Taehyung friends?"

"It's not that... It's just that... It's been 18 years now since I last saw him. I can't just marry my childhood friend. It'll be super weird." Hoseok mumbled.

"Hoseok, baby... everything will be alright, I promise. And there won't be a wedding until you're both ready," His mom reassures him, rubbing his shoulders.

There was no use fighting it. Hoseok knew the consequences, so if he refused, his family could have a feud with Taehyung's, or worse, **death**. It's not Romeo and Juliet, or any Shakespeare play, but still, he couldn't risk anything.

So this is why he says: "Okay. It's all okay, guys."

———————

**(Later)**

———————

"EXCEPT IT'S NOT OKAY! IT'S TOO WEIRD TO MARRY SOMEONE I HADN'T SEEN IN A REALLY LONG TIME!" Hoseok rants to his roommate, Seokjin, who's two years his hyung and a co-owner/chef of his older brother's restaurant, plus currently his only close friend beyond the company.

They met nearly 6 years ago, Seokjin just moved in the apartment, and he didn't like living in it by himself, and fortunately, Hoseok, who at the time was looking for a place to stay because he needed to live closer to the place where he works, came along. Good thing they both got along pretty well, due to the duo having a lot in common.

(Oh shit, I'm explaining too much, back to their conversation!)

"Damn... That's too bad Hobi, y'know, one of my cousins was in a similar situation," Seokjin said.

"Did he know his betrothed before, too? Did their marriage go wrong?" Hoseok asked curiously.

Seokjin tapped his chin in thought. "No, they didn't really know each other. And he and his wife got along really well. Don't ask, but they even got at least five kids together. Thank god they're really rich and have a big house."

"F-FIVE KIDS?! Wait, that's not why I'm upset, Jin-hyung! It's different from your cousin. I was friends with my guy since we were little kids!"

"Oh, really now?" Seokjin's lips curled up into a lopsided smile, the tone in his voice suddenly mischievous. "So... What happened between you two?"

"Nothing bad. He just moved to Daegu."

"Oh," The smile's gone. He's disappointed.

Hoseok noticed and mentally smirked. "I'm not ready to meet him again, hyung," He suddenly whines.

Seokjin smiles again, the mischievousness slowly returning. "C'mon, I know it's not Shakespeare times anymore, but you're still no fun, Hobi. So lighten up, you kid! You overthink shit. Now, what's the name of your betrothed?"

"Kim Taehyung," Hoseok says blankly.

Seokjin's jaw dropped. Just as wide as his shoulders. To the ground. Hoseok was a bit shocked. All their 6 years together, Hoseok has never seen his usually confident and cocky roommate look so surprised.

"C-Can you repeat that?" He stammers out.

"Kim Taehyung."

Silence.

Then...

"No way, you're kidding, right? You were friends with Kim Taehyung?! **The** Kim Taehyung?!" Seokjin screams.

"Yeah, so? Y'know him or something?" He was partly jealous. Was Seokjin seeing Taehyung without him?

Seokjin notices and bursts into his squeaky, windshield wiper-like laughter. "Oh Hobi, sweet, innocent, little, Hobi, you've _got_ to watch Kdramas with me," He says, wiping his eyes.

Hoseok folds his arms and raised an eyebrow at Seokjin.

"Apparently, your childhood friend is an actor now. A really famous one, too. He's really sociable, too, the guy's got a _lot_ of friends," Seokjin says, rolling his eyes at Hoseok as he looks for a couple of photos on his phone. _So_ _Hoseokie_ _is oblivious to_ ** _everything_** _,_ he thought.

"Here. These are the recent photos. He attended a movie premiere because his one of his friends is in it. He's such a good guy," He shows Hoseok the photos.

**(A/N: DDAENG... I know what you're thinking because I think it too this was supposed to only be one picture now stream Dimple because he's** **so** **illegal** 🤤 **)**

Hoseok blinked his eyes thrice as he looked at the photos a million times. "No, no way... T-That can't be Taehyung," He finally says, (Jung)shook. "Last time I saw him, he was just as thin as me. And I was almost the same height as him, too," The only thing familiar about Taehyung to Hoseok was the thick, strong, eyebrows, the moles on his nose and lip, the blank face, the big hands, and the artistic fashion sense. So he's still the Taehyung he knew, in looks. But now he looked more taller and muscular than him. And what about his personality? Is he still the brave, cheerful, straightforward person who saves him from bullies in the past? Did he still have those weird theories about random things? He knows that he was about to marry a man who he knew... at least... before.

"Yeah, well, surprise. He grew up. A lot. At least in **that** way," Seokjin smirked, elbowing his now extremely flustered younger roommate.

"Yah! Hyung! Please don't think those things! Now I'm even more nervous to meet him!"

"Well, someone had to tell ya, y'know!"

"Aish... Well, I _was_ allowed to bring a friend when I meet him tomorrow, but clearly you're giving me confidence to go alone."

"NO!!! I wanna get Kim Taehyung's autograph! Please, Hobi! I've been waiting for a moment like this since... practically forever! I've made stuff, banner, and everything! Even practiced a speech in the bathroom!" Seokjin whined, pouting.

Hoseok finally gave in, smiling like a little brat. "Alright, alright! You can come, Jin-hyung! Let's go find something to wear!"

Then the two roommates spent most of the night shopping for a suit for the both of them to wear. Because it was supposed to be formal wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo if you want, no pressure


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobi and TaeTae reunite after 18 years apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least now I know how insert pics here

**(August 26, 2019)**

—————–—

"Do you think that Kim Taehyung will like my hair?" Seokjin asked Hoseok for the millionth time, fixing his hair. 

"Yes, and oh my God, stop calling him that. Taehyung is fine, for gods sake hyung," Hoseok told him, groaning and pinching his nose. "I can't believe you gave me a weird vest," He mumbles, squirming for the millionth time.

"Hey! It was 70% off, you ungrateful little brat! You would've dressed up like a rapper with the gold chains and a spiked mask and all the other shit!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down hyung. Of course I love it. It just feels like I'm putting on a dress."

"Oh, really now? In that case, I'll buy a white one for the wedding."

"HYUNG! I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"But you _look like_ one, though. You look way **too** much like your big sis and mom."

"So do you!"

"HEY!"

"Kids.... please stop arguing," Hoseok's dad says in a gentle but strict voice, which scared the much younger men and made both of them shut up.

Right now, Hoseok and his family plus Seokjin were waiting for Taehyung and his family in a restaurant that they have all to themselves since Taehyung is famous. (IDK how it works but he's famous so whatever)

_(_ **_A/N:_ ** _Just imagine Hobi with slightly longer hair and Jin with the faded purple hair colour)_

He can't believe this is happening. He's about to meet Taehyung for the first time in 18 years!

Hoseok's older sister Jiwoo and her husband (they got married in a different country before Hoseok knew about the arrangement) even came back home from a project somewhere in Southeast Asia.

"Awww, my baby brother's all grown up and getting married! I can't believe both of us are already married siblings!" She squealed, making Hoseok laugh nervously. His sister knew about this, too?

"When are they coming?" His mother asked.

"We'll know when they come, sweetheart. We're the only ones here, anyway. Plus, it was so nice of Taehyung to reserve the restaurant for ourselves," His father says.

 _So he's still as kind as he was before,_ Hoseok thought. Maybe he was just being way too anxious.

"Look! I think that's them!" Seokjin said, pointing to a group of people. Seokjin was right, it was them. Taehyung and his family plus two friends.

Taehyung's parents greeted Hoseok's parents and Taehyung's younger brother Jeongyu and younger sister Eunjun quickly took their seats somewhere near the edges of the tables (it's a lot of people, so two tables) Hoseok and Seokjin notice three young men with dark hair standing behind the parents. One was Taehyung himself, and the other two could probably be some of Taehyung's friends.

**(A/N: Like I said before, imagine Taehyung and Jungkook with slightly longer hair and Jimin with black hair, man they're sexy** 😏 **)**

As thought sensing he was being watched (due to many years of being followed by the press) Taehyung looked over, and for one brief moment, his and Hoseok's eyes locked. Taehyung silently said hi with a big smile and wave. Hoseok attempted a smile back to him—it looked more like a grimace—before turning his attention to Seokjin, who looked like he was going to mentally explode. I mean, it's not everyday you get to meet a celebrity.

"Hyung, please, calm down," Hoseok says, placing his hand on Seokjin's arm.

"I _am_ calm!" Seokjin says in a totally not calm voice.

They all sit down and began eating their dinner. And things between the childhood friends aren't going so well, because whenever their eyes met, Hoseok would immediately look away.

"So, Taehyung... How's that little movie of yours?" Hoseok's mom asked.

"It's going well... Really well... But shooting might take a while. Like, a really long while. I rarely get free time like this nowadays," Taehyung says. He looks at Hoseok for a short while before he grabs his glass of water and drinks it, looking away. Hoseok stares at him in shock and awe. _Taehyung's voice is now deep.... really deep.... like the middle of the ocean....,_ Hoseok thought. He shakes his head. _I shouldn't be thinking that stuff, not now._

"Yeah, it's hard. When I visited him on the set last week, they do it over and over again because it's either someone screws up the lines, one or two or more props fall over, or worse, wrong actor on the set," One of Taehyung's friends, Jungkook said.

"Poor Taehyungie here complains to me about this stuff every time," Taehyung's other friend, Jimin says.

"Aish, Jimin-ah! Don't expose me!" Taehyung whines, elbowing Jimin's arm.

"You exposed me last week by saying to the press that I'm always late!" Jimin says, elbowing Taehyung back.

"When do you two want the wedding, oppa?" Taehyung's younger sister asked.

"Hmm....," Taehyung looks at Hoseok again. "When Hoseok-hyung is ready. I don't want to rush him."

"He's so noble for you, I'm jealous," Seokjin whispers to Hoseok.

"J-Jinnie-hyung!" Hoseok whispers-shouts, earning a chuckle from Seokjin. Taehyung notices and smirks to himself.

"Well, why don't you kids all wander around? We're just going to catch up, it's been a long time since we all talked. And it's going to be very boring," Taehyung's mom said.

All the kids and their friends thanked the parents for the food and everything else and left the table.

Hoseok looked for Seokjin. He found him with Taehyung, who was giving Seokjin the autograph he always wanted. Hoseok walked away, unaware that Taehyung and Seokjin politely bowed to each other and Taehyung started following him.

Hoseok felt uncomfortable because he felt another presence. He gasped when he felt Taehyung suddenly grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him into the bathroom.

"Ow!" He cried when he was thrown into a stall. "What the hell–"

He was silenced when Taehyung practically crushed him in his strong arms.

"Hoseok," Taehyung said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hoseok was a bit shocked. "W-What? You didn't d-do anything w-wrong T-Taehyung," Hoseok was lying, obviously, but he couldn't say that because Taehyung sounded upset.

"Hoseok," Taehyung said his name again. "I left you. I left you without an explanation. I left you without a goodbye. I left you and I'm so sorry, hyung. I really am."

Taehyung lifts Hoseok up and sits him on the toilet. Hoseok blushed madly at the foreign contact.

Taehyung locks the stall door and scratches the back of his head. "I never really told anyone this beyond my family, Jungkook and Jimin... But, it's you, Hobi... It was my grandma. She was really sick, that's why we moved to Daegu. The reason I even became an actor in the first place was to help earn money..."

"Help earn money?" Hoseok interrupted. "For what?" He felt like he knew the answer, but he wanted to be wrong. It's probably because he wanted to help earn money in the family. He is the oldest out of three siblings.

Taehyung sighs. "Hoseok... it was for her surgery."

"Oh my god... Is she....," Taehyung looked away, sadly shaking his head.

"Oh Taehyung, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know what you going through," Hoseok said, standing up, walking up to the younger and wrapping his arms around Taehyung's waist.

"It's okay, hyung," Taehyung mumbled, grabbing Hoseok's hand and kissing it, flustering Hoseok in the process. "You didn't know. And besides, she died two years ago. I miss her, but I love her more than yesterday but less than tomorrow. It's the same thing with you. I missed you so much, Hoseok."

"I-I missed you too....," Hoseok shyly admits.

Then they suddenly shared a few-second kiss. (WTF)

"T-Taehyung~" Hoseok gasped out when they finally pulled away. He was never kissed on the lips before, never! (me too Hobi)

"It's okay, my sweet baby princess~" Taehyung mutters in a raspy, yet sexy voice as he places his hands on Hoseok's thin waist, sending a million shivers down Hoseok's spine. "We're getting married anyway. And I'm really glad to be your first kiss," He finishes with a wink.

"T-Taehyung!" Hoseok gasps as Taehyung pins him on the wall. He kissed the smaller mercilessly, pinning Hoseok's small hands above his head. Taehyung shoved his tongue in Hoseok's throat and grabbed his ass, resulting in Hoseok making sounds that sounded like music to Taehyung's ears. Hoseok whines and places his hands in Taehyung's unruly yet soft black hair.

"Mm... You taste sweeter than you smell. Just like vanilla. So damn sweet," Taehyung murmured against Hoseok's lips, still kissing him. "God, you're so fucking beautiful."

"T-Thank you....," Hoseok managed to choke out.

They continued to kiss, Taehyung eventually pulled away and started kissing Hoseok's neck, making Hoseok trying not to make unnecessary sounds that their families might hear. But when his hands slipped to his back, reaching for the ribbon that's on his vest, Hoseok gasped and pushed him away, leaving Taehyung surprised. Hoseok wasn't ready to have sex and tell him his secret yet.

"I'm sorry... I can't... I'm not ready yet... I'm too weak for you... I'm so sorry, Tae...," Hoseok says between sobs. He fell to his knees, still sobbing.

Taehyung silently coos, he squats down to reach Hoseok's eye level. Then he pushes away hair from Hoseok's forehead and kisses it, surprising the elder. Taehyung scoops Hoseok and sits on the toilet, Hoseok on his lap. (Again, WTF)

"I'm sorry hyung, I'll wait until you're ready, I've waited 18 long years just to see you again. If you want, I can wait even longer for you to be ready. I won't push you, I promise," Taehyung tells him.

Hoseok nuzzles his nose on Taehyung's neck "I know, and thank you, but... It's not fair to you. You've waited _way_ too long for me."

"But hyung, it's not fair to you, _either_. I don't want to push you when you get uncomfortable with something."

Hoseok giggled. "Just like old times, huh?"

They both laughed. When they were kids, they argued stupid arguments about someone either getting something or getting hurt and it wasn't fair to the other person. It was stupid, and nothing more than funny memories now, but still, they were in preschool at the time.

They could almost picture an argument they had before right now:

_"Tae-Tae, you've got a black eye. It's_ **_not_ ** _fair," Little Hoseok said, pouting._

_Long story short, Taehyung got into another fight with some idiots after he saw that they were beating Hoseok up. Unfortunately, Hoseok got a lot of bruises out of the beating. And all Taehyung got from fighting those morons was a black eye._

_"But Hobi-hyung! They kicked_ **_you_ ** _a lot! And now you have a lot of dots! That's not fair,_ **_either_ ** _!" Little Taehyung whined, also pouting._

"I thought you changed a lot, hyung. I thought you'd be different and you'd hate me because I left you," Taehyung admitted.

Hoseok was more shocked than he was when Taehyung kissed him. "Y-You did? With all your Kdramas, I felt the same way with you!" They both laughed again. Yeah, so the night before, Seokjin and Hoseok marathoned every single one of Taehyung's Kdramas. Just to prepare themselves.

"Guess we were a bit nervous to see each other," Taehyung says.

"Yeah, guess we were," Hoseok agreed. "Hey. Tell you what, maybe after the wedding, you can touch me wherever you want. But for now, you can only kiss me," Hoseok says, blushing shyly. He knows that Taehyung is a patient man, but he didn't want his secret to be exposed.

"Are you sure, sunshine?" Taehyung said. Hoseok nodded, clearly embarrassed by the pet name.

To seal the deal, Hoseok suddenly kissed Taehyung, placing his hand on the younger's face (because like me he's inexperienced AF) Taehyung was a bit surprised but kissed back, holding onto the older's hips.

Unfortunately, the make out session was interrupted when somebody entered the bathroom and knocked on the stall the couple were in. "Taehyung? Hoseok?" Thank god, it was just Seokjin. "It's me, Jin. Just wanted to say, we're all about to leave and go home."

"Coming!" They shouted in unison.

In almost 5 seconds, Taehyung suddenly opened the stall door, carrying a red-faced Hoseok like a baby. Seokjin's mouth dropped open at what he just saw.

"Uh.... Okay.... Hi.... Umm.... Pretend I was never here," He finally said, trying not to scream. But both of them knew he was gonna explode any second. Taehyung quickly placed Hoseok on the floor and the three of them left the bathroom without another word.

The two families said goodbye, Taehyung kissing Hoseok's cheek, and went their separate ways, Hoseok and Seokjin heading back to their apartment.

Neither of them were talking. At least until they were about to cross the street.

"You two sure made up," Seokjin finally said, laughing.

"Hyaaaaaa!!! Hyung!!! S-Shut up!" Hoseok said, red-faced. "What did Taehyungie say to you?"

"He said he thought my hair was cool and my jokes were really funny and he actually went to my restaurant and thought everything was delicious and he wanted to call me hyung and he was really thankful for me taking care of you and... Oh my god, he said a lot of things!" Seokjin rambled.

"Yep, that's Taehyung. He always says a lot of things." Hoseok mumbles. Taehyung rambles a lot. _Guess he hasn't lost some of his old habits,_ Hoseok thought to himself.

Right now, he hopes that things between him and Taehyung will go well. And maybe, just maybe, he can tell Taehyung his deepest darkest secret.

The two walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, it's me. The worst author in the whole wide world. I've had a bad month. First, I lost at least 3 followers. Then, I had a fight with a close friend. Now, my insomnia is getting worse. I haven't even convinced my parents to buy me sleeping pills. So in conclusion, 2019 just isn't my year.
> 
> The quote from Bring The Soul movie: "I love you more than yesterday but less than tomorrow." So yeah, it's such a good quote that everyone, at least everyone on AO3 was using it in a fanfic so I'm using it on Wattpad. Because why not.
> 
> And I think I went a little too fast. Sorry Hobi...


	4. Chapter 3

**(** **September** **21, 2019)**

It's been almost a month since Hoseok and Taehyung reunited after _so_ long (like, 18 years or something) The couple, Seokjin, Jimin, ang Jungkook, along with another married couple named Namjoon and Yoongi who are both in the music industry (they'll appear in the wedding soon) got super close in all the time that passed by.

ANYWAY, they still haven't decided when they'll get married, but it's still happening, don't worry. Oh yeah, they started dating so it wouldn't be _too_ weird for everyone. And speaking of everyone, everyone's excited AF about the wedding. But Seokjin? He's taking it on an extreme level. He's fanboying over it and **everything**. Which is normal (for _him_ )

He always asks a million questions like: "So, when's the wedding happening? Who else is invited? What are you two gonna wear? Are the rings nice? Can my family make the food? Are there any catchy music? Who's Taehyung's best man? Who's your best man? How many times will you do it? How many kids will you guys have?"

And being the loving and patient man he is, Hoseok always answers the questions: "Hyung, honestly, we hadn't decided on the date yet. I don't know, maybe Taehyung's friends and the dance team I teach. Of course, Jin-hyung! Tae and I really love your food! Hmm... Maybe a tux, depends on the colors we agree on. I don't know. Wait, what do rings have to do with the wedding? Sorry hyung, no catchy music. Since Tae has a lot of friends, god knows who he'll choose. Oh, Jin-hyung! You're my best man! H-Huh?! Do w-what?! I don't know if Tae wants kids yet, hyung."

"Hey Hobi," Seokjin says one day, another question. "Don't you think it's fate?"

"Huh?" Hoseok was confused. "F-Fate? For what?"

"My god, meeting Taehyung after all this time, of course, silly! You're so innocent and naive, Hobi!" Seokjin says, poking the spots where his dimples would be if he smiled.

"No, I'm not. Who are you talking about?" Hoseok whined, pouting.

"Stop acting cute and just accept your fate, you little kid," Seokjin says smugly, pinching Hoseok's cheeks until they turn red.

Suddenly, someone wraps his arms around Hoseok's neck from behind and pinches his cheek and Hoseok immediately knows who it is. "C'mon, hyung. Don't spoil the baby. You know what'll happen," Taehyung says. Seokjin laughs in response.

"Taehyungie, not you too. I'm not a baby. And I'm the older one in this relationship, not you," Hoseok mumbled. Taehyung just chuckled in response and kissed his head.

"So, what are y'all talking about?" Taehyung asks curiously.

"We're talking about fate bringing you two back together."

Hoseok and Taehyung look at each other like they were hiding something from him. They said nothing, Taehyung sitting down with Hoseok on his lap.

"Uh, hyung," Taehyung says eventually, "It's not just fate... I think..."

"Our parents arranged this marriage way back then, like, when we were little kids who often have play dates together," Hoseok added.

"So therefore, it's not just fate, hyung," Taehyung concluded. "And our reunion was proof of that."

"Wait, really? It was?"

"It kinda looks that way, sunshine."

That should've been the end of the conversation, but unfortunately, Seokjin didn't fully believe them. "But did your parents arrange Taehyung to move away to Daegu, too?"

"Yes, they kinda did," The couple said at the same time.

"Did your parents keep it from you until you both were all 20 something?"

"Yes, Jin-hyung. They did that too."

"Did your parents arrange you two to meet up again at dinner?"

"Seems like it, hyung."

"I guess I'll have to get used to him asking a lot of questions, my lovely daydream," Taehyung whispered to Hoseok while Seokjin kept on asking a zillion questions.

Hoseok giggles. "You'll get used to it, eventually, my adorable little winter bear," He whispered back.

"I don't like you two lovebirds whispering about me, but I'll forgive you because you're acting all sweet and shit, even giving each other cute nicknames," Seokjin says.

"Hyung... You heard us... I thought I was good at whispering... Sorry... This is awkward...," Taehyung rambled on and on until he was only saying gibberish.

Hoseok covered Taehyung's mouth. "Who knew that you were so cute when you ramble?"

Seokjin gagged at the sight and fake-puked. "God damn it, if you want the apartment to yourself so you can fuck Hoseok until the next century, just spit it out already, Tae. I'll crash at either Jimin's or Jungkook's so don't worry about me," He added, winking at the couple.

"Maybe not now, hyung," Taehyung replied, although deep down, he would've accepted it in a heartbeat. "Hoseokie-hyung still isn't ready."

They both looked at Hoseok. He looked half-confused, half-curious, a bit—okay, a lot—frightened and flustered. Taehyung tried not to laugh so he wouldn't insult his fiancé but Seokjin was already windshield-laughing loudly like a mad man.

Jungkook and Jimin suddenly entered Seokjin and Hoseok's shared apartment (yes, this is where they are) and started screaming shit about stuff like:

"When's their wedding, Jin-hyung? I'm so excited!"

"Hold up, Kookie! I see what you're trying to do," Jimin interrupts, "Well, guess what? _I'm_ Tae-Tae's best man!"

"Nuh-uh, that's _me_ , Jimin-shiii! _I_ asked him first!"

"It's _hyung_ to _you_ , you muscular little shit! And _I_ was his best friend first!"

"Technically, _I_ was his best friend first. But hey, who's asking?" Hoseok mumbled under his breath.

"Stop arguing, you two. How many times do I have to tell you that you're _both_ my best men?" Taehyung groaned, pinching his nose.

"Sorry Tae/Hyung," They apologised at the same time, lowering their heads in shame.

"It's alright, Jiminnie and Jungkookie. Taehyung and I used to fight like that as kids," Hoseok says, to reassure them, as if he was pitying them.

"Hoseokie-hyung is much more forgiving than Tae-hyungie," Jungkook pointed out. Jimin nodded in agreement.

But the moment when Taehyung, Hoseok, and Seokjin turned their attention to the couple's wedding outfits, they bickered again until Jungkook got fed up with Jimin's attitude and threw him on his shoulder.

"Put me down this instant, you fetus brat!" Jimin shouted, banging his smol fists on Jungkook's back.

Jungkook didn't like that, because in response he spanked Jimin's ass. "Jimin-shii," Jungkook says in a weird tone, "I'm 22 now and I'm already out of my mom's womb!" (What a day for writing shit)

"Kook, what in the actual hell does your age have to do with this?" Jimin asked in a similar weird tone.

"It has everything to do with this, you tiny Calico cat! At least _I'm_ taller than you by, let's see here, oh! 4 centimeters!" Jungkook shouts.

"Oh yeah? At least _I'm_ older by 1 year, you buff bunny! Now put me the fuck back down!" Jimin shouts back at him, kicking Jungkook's back as hard as he could.

Jungkook scoffs at Jimin's actions. "Psh, like that's affecting me in any way possible," He drops Jimin anyway. Jimin falls and lands hard on his ass.

"Ow.... Yah! What the fuck, Jeon Jungkook?!" Jimin cursed, rubbing his sore ass.

"You said you wanted me to put you down, Park Jimin," Jungkook pointed out.

"I meant gently, not just fucking drop me like some package! Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman, since you're also a fucking playboy?"

"That was high school! I ain't one anymore! Have you seen how many girls that I told not to call me 'oppa' anymore?"

"Yeah, you flirt with them all first before you tell them not to call you 'oppa'."

"I. DO. NOT. FLIRT. WITH. THEM. AT. ALL!"

"Umm... Yes you do. Just admit it."

"I'M. NOT. ADMITTING. A. FUCKING. LIE!"

"Wow, we turn our attention to something else, and you guys still fight?" Taehyung sighed. This wasn't even the first time this happened. Or the second.

"How'd you hear us?" Jungkook says in a squeaky voice.

"Um, you two argue loudly," Hoseok points out.

They ignored the other three and continued their bickering anyway. "Um, Taehyungie, do they always do this?" Hoseok whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes. You'll get used to it eventually, Hoseokie, we all do," Taehyung groaned scratching his hair.

"Don't worry Kim Taehyung," Seokjin says suddenly, standing up and stretching his crooked fingers. "I got this."

Hoseok and Taehyung silently watched Seokjin whispered something in their ears and as he escorted the two outside the apartment and closed the door.

"Hobi, what's he gonna do to them?" Taehyung asks worriedly.

Hoseok giggles in response. "You'll see. And don't worry Tae-Tae, Jin-hyung knows what he's doing. They'll be just fine, I promise."

"Hyung, you know, they get along so well."

"Yeah," Hoseok agrees, "They've got a lot in common."

"What about us?" Taehyung says, loosening his grip on Hoseok so he could shift in his lap. "Do you think we've got a lot in common, too?"

Hoseok hums, wrapping Taehyung's neck with his arms. "Of course, Taehyungie. How'd ya think we became friends quickly back then?" He says, cutely tilting his head to the side.

That's all it took for Taehyung to kiss Hoseok. Long and hard. Hearing him moan and whine made him mentally smirk. His lips are now on Hoseok's slender neck, kissing it.

"O-Oh, Tae-Taehyungie~ H-Here? Are y-you sure?" Hoseok asks between moans, wiggling from his arms. He didn't want to have sex because of his secret.

"Yes, baby," Taehyung says in the same raspy sexy voice from the bathroom, "I'm sure. Here~" He licks and nibbles on the older's neck. Hoseok whimpers, tugging at the younger's wild jet black hair.

"Ahem," Seokjin says, "I told you guys to spit it out that you wanted the apartment to yourselves."

They got off each other in shock of sudden company.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't interrupt your make-out sessions anymore starting now," Seokjin says, actually making the cross-my-heart sign like a kindergartener. "But these two have something to tell you."

They looked at Jimin and Jungkook. They looked kinda pitiful.

"Hyungs," Jungkook says in an equally pitiful voice, "We're sorry for arguing in front of you."

"We didn't know it made you both uncomfortable," Jimin adds.

"We apologise to the both of you," They say in unison.

"Mama Jin must've done something to them. Just say 'we accept your apology'," Hoseok whispers. "We accept your apology, Jungkookie and Jiminnie."

"Yeah guys, we accept your apology." Taehyung says.

"See? I told you that they'll forgive you easily." They heard Seokjin whisper to them.

"What kind of stuff does Jin-hyung read?" Taehyung asks.

"Stuff like 'The Giver,'" Hoseok responds.

"Ah.... What's that?"

"A book."

"Is it long?"

"Kinda."

"Do I have to read it?"

"Don't worry, Taehyungie, there's a movie version."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to when Hobi found out that Taehyung moved away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute a year ago

(August 25, 2001. 18 years ago)

"Eomma, what's going on? Where's Taehyungie? Is he hurt? Or is he really sick?" 7-year-old Hoseok asked his mother, clutching the skirt of her dress tightly while she cooked breakfast.

Mrs. Jung sighed and stopped cooking. She didn't know how to explain this: the night before, Taehyung and his family left their house and went off to Daegu. "It's my mother," Taehyung's mother had said to her via call, "She's really ill. She needs a lot of help on her farm."

"Oh, that's terrible. I'm really sorry for you all, and I hope that she gets better soon. When will you guys ever get back?" Mrs. Jung asked.

She heard Mrs. Kim sigh sadly through the other side. "I... I don't know, honestly... Mom's illness is really dangerous, but at least it isn't life threatening. But I promise you, we'll try to come back before Hoseok turns 25 just like we agreed on."

"Oh, you don't have to rush it, so don't worry about any of it. Hey, you know what? I think you should take all the time you need," Mrs. Jung reassures her friend, "I'm just really worried how Hoseok will react. We both that Taehyung is his only friend at school. And he's very shy and an easy bullying target on his own."

"Hah! I know that feeling. At first, Taehyung threw a really loud temper tantrum and threatened to run away. And when I told him about his grandma, he threw another tantrum that's even worst than the first one," Mrs. Kim snorted. "He sure changes his feelings real quick. He's a lot like his father."

"But you're right though," she added, "It will affect the both of them. They're really close. Just like the two of us since high school."

"They'll be alright," Mrs. Jung says, although deep down she knows that they won't be alright. "I know they will," She did not. "We'll tell them before Taehyung's 24th birthday or after it?"

"Oh, it's right before Taehyung's, but maybe after Hoseok's," she replied, "Listen, I've got to go. Everyone's finished packing and I'm the one who's driving. I'll see you soon. Let's stay in touch," and then they hung up.

Now it was morning, the Kim family must be halfway until they reach Daegu by now, and while Mrs. Jung prepared telling her son all night long, she wouldn't lie if she said she wasn't prepared for this moment.

"Oh baby, well, Eomma have some really bad news, I do hope you take it well," Hoseok's mom sighed, brushing some hair out of Hoseok's forehead, "Taehyung and his family left. To Daegu."

She expected Hoseok to burst into tears, but instead, he blinked a bit and tilted his head, obviously confused. "Oh, okay," he says eventually. Really? she wondered. It wasn't what she expected, but hey, at least it wasn't a loud temper tantrum or a threat to run away and follow him.

"Honey, you don't understand," She says, grabbing her son's small shoulders. "He won't be back for a while."

That's all it took for Hoseok to finally realize what was going on. Tears ran down his delicate cheeks, and he started quietly sobbing. "Why?" He asked between sobs. "Why on earth would Taehyung leave me? I remembered that Taehyung promised me that he wouldn't leave me. But he did! He broke his promise!"

"I know what you're thinking, Hobi," his mom says, wiping his tears away. "But Taehyung never wanted to leave you. He cried a lot because he won't see you for a while. But you should know that their family is struggling. So I want you, the both of you, to stay strong. Can you do that for Eomma? And Taehyung?"

"Yes, Eomma," Hoseok replied, "I'll stay strong for you and Taehyungie." He should've known it sooner. Taehyung would never leave him, or at least unless he was forced against his own will.

He started crying again and hugged his mom. She lovingly rubbed his back and kissed his little head. Starting today, he'll stop being shy and clumsy (that'll take a while to fix for him) and (try to) be strong.

"Don't cry, my sunshine baby," Mrs. Jung says comfortingly, silently cooing at her son's cuteness. "It's supposed to be a happy day, because Eomma's making chocolate-chipped pancakes for breakfast. Do you want some, baby?"

"Yes, please!" Hoseok shouted joyfully, a big, bright, heart-shaped smile forming on his lips, as if he forgot what just happened. (Now I want some chocolate-chipped pancakes, too 🥺) His mom ruffles his fluffy hair.

Post time-skip from the pancake breakfast (Author's stomach is growling because she's been skipping meals lately), Over the years, he still loved Taehyung dearly, he was just not over the fact that he left him without an explanation or a goodbye.

But little did he know that "something" was going to happen in his adulthood. And whether he liked it or not, he was going to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAHAGAYWJJEHEHWH AISEEHOPE NOTICED MY FIC
> 
> I was gonna tell but I wanted it to be a surprise


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of drama
> 
> (man I suck at summaries)

After a long talk, everyone's decided that the wedding would be a secret.

Everyone is still preparing for the wedding. Well, weddings take a really long time to plan: food, outfits, theme, food (I hadn't fucking eaten breakfast yet) invitations, place, honeymoon, etc. (unless I said everything)

Hoseok and Taehyung planned everything in just 2 months. All that's left is the outfits and honeymoon.

Honeymoon will be decided later. Right now, Seokjin and Hoseok are shopping for tuxedos. Taehyung would've came with them if he didn't have to do additional shooting for a movie.

"Hey, Hobi," Seokjin says, "Do you want this tuxedo or this one?" He shows Hoseok the tuxedos.

**(A/N: Bet they'd look sexy on both V and j-hope)**

"I... I don't know, hyung... They'd suit Taehyungie, they'd suit him a lot, but not me..." Hoseok groans, rubbing his eyebrows. He always hated shopping for clothes, especially ones that aren't his signature style. For some reason, shopping always made him feel like a girl, he only did it whenever some of his clothes didn't fit him anymore.

But it was for a wedding, or to be more specific, _his_ wedding, and nobody wears sweatpants at weddings, especially the bride and groom.

 _I'm the bride_ ** _and_** _the wife,_ Hoseok feels a bit disgusted at the thought, but it unfortunately suited him pretty well between the would-be married couple. Taehyung looked and probably _was_ thedominant one in their relationship and in the bed. _He certainly proved_ ** _that_** _during our little reunion in the bathroom stall,_ Hoseok blushed at thought of it.

Plus, it's Taehyung who had a higher paying job. He was a really famous actor. And Hoseok was only a mere choreographer for two popular K-Pop groups known as GFriend and TXT in Bighit Entertainment, a small but popular company, which he rarely gets payed for, much to his dismay. But then again, it was a small company.

 **(A/N: Yes, I love references.** ** A LOT ** **. IDK why)**

Nobody, except Seokjin, Taehyung, GFriend and TXT, see any of his efforts. Not his boss, his mom, his older sister, and especially his dad. At least the K-Pop groups always thank him for teaching him because they look up to him. At least Seokjin makes him laugh after a stressful day because he's a great friend and hyung. And at least Taehyung basically praised and worshipped the ground he walked on like he was a goddess or something because he loved him so much.

"Hobi? Hey, Hoseok?! JUNG HOSEOK ARE YOU THERE?! DID YOU GO TO OUTER FUCKING SPACE WITH YOUR FIANCÉ OR SOMETHING?!" Seokjin shouts, literally snapping Hoseok out of his thoughts with his fingers.

"Wha- What?" Hoseok mumbled. "I didn't go to fucking space with him! Yet!"

"Waitaminute," Seokjin says, "You _actually_ were planning to go to space?"

"W-WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!" Hoseok shouts.

"Okay, okay. God, you're starting to make a scene. Y'know, for a second I was gonna buy a white version of the suit you wore during your dinner reunion with Taehyung." Seokjin says, smirking.

"Please don't, hyung," Hoseok grumbled. "It's hard to put that damned vest hard on by myself."

"Can't help it, Hobi. Yer makin' me. You okay?" Seokjin asks, concerned with Hoseok's behaviour. "You're acting a bit off, you sure you're fine."

"I am, I am, it's just that... I'm not used to doing this... At all..." Hoseok grumbles, looking at more of the suit choices one by one, slowly, as if he's stalling him.

"Sick?" Seokjin touches his forehead. The temperature was average.

"No," Hoseok mumbles. "Stressed, maybe."

"Don't worry Hobi," Seokjin's says, patting Hoseok's like he was a puppy, "I'll help you with everything, because we're best friends."

"Thank you so much, Jin-hyung- Ow! Ow! Stop patting my head like that, Jin-hyung! It hurts!" Hoseok says, removing Seokjin's hand from his head. Seokjin just laughs.

"Sorry, sorry. Now c'mon, we have to decide on the shoes..." Seokjin says, dragging a really bratty Hoseok into the shoe section.

"WAIT, _WHAT_?! I HAVE TO BUY SHOES, _TOO_?!" Hoseok screams.

"Yep," Seokjin confirms.

"Damn it! I hate shopping! I'm never doing it again!"

* _Later that day_ *

"Ugh... Who knew shopping could be so tiring?!" Hoseok groans, collapsing on the couch.

"Hey, sweetie," Taehyung said, walking into the room and standing next to him. "How'd the shopping with Jin-hyung go? Was it fun?"

"It was fine," Hoseok replies, "I just really, really hate shopping. Nothing I buy suits me at all."

"Really? Why? There's so many cute outfits that go with that cute little body of yours." Taehyung says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hearing that, Hoseok grabs a pillow and hits Taehyung with it. Taehyung laughs, shielding himself with his arms.

"Ow! Ow! Sorry honey, but it's the truth!" Taehyung says, laughing a bit.

"Hmph!" Hoseok grumbles, tossing the pillow away. Then he turns around and crosses his arms, pouting.

Taehyung laughs and sits next to his fiancé. "Aw, don't be like that, sweetheart. Come here, you."

Hoseok sighs, crawling to Taehyung's lap, nearly fainting once he reached his destination. Taehyung sighs, nuzzling his nose on his fiancé's neck. "Are you sure you're alright, babe? You look a bit pale than you already are."

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. Really." Hoseok mumbled, weakly placing kisses on his cheek.

"Hmm... Ya sure? You're not sick or anything, babe?" Taehyung mutters, rubbing Hoseok's back.

Hoseok froze at that. There was one thing that he was born with, and not everybody was born with it. It was extremely rare to happen. What is it, you ask? Both reproductive organs. Also known as intersex.

**(A/N: Hush, I know what I'm doing, Kay? It's part of the drama starting after the wedding)**

He wasn't really comfortable talking about it, and yes, he does go through menstruation. Obviously, it's only his family who knows that secret.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure," He confirms. "100% p-positive."

Taehyung raises an eyebrow at Hoseok but stopped asking questions him anyway. He smothers his fiancé's face with kisses and massages his waist. Ever since they were kids, Taehyung always knew that Hoseok takes a long while to opening up his feelings and secrets, and he hates making Hoseok uncomfortable, especially if the secrets are just as uncomfortable. Besides, the secret might be a bit... messy.

But now that they're about to be married, Taehyung has a feeling that he might know even more about Hoseok than he already does. And they both know it, it's just really not the best time to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 감사합니다! 😊 (It means thank you, for y'know, reading)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama please don’t think of Momo and Jennie as meanies love is just weird

"So... I think it's time we catch up with each other. Maybe tell a few secrets or something," Taehyung randomly says.

"W-Wha... Wait, what?" Hoseok asks, surprised.

"Well, we are getting married soon, and we also hadn't talked in 18 years, so I figured we should—" Taehyung points out.

"—catch... up?" Taehyung is taken aback when Hoseok just gives him a deadpan stare.

"I mean... if you want to, I-I didn't mean now—"

"N-No, it's okay," Hoseok says, shaking his head rapidly. "Knowing you, I'm just surprised that you didn't suggest it sooner."

"Well, knowing you, I wouldn't do it unless you were comfortable with it," Taehyung points out.

"Touché," Hoseok mumbles under his breath.

"So... um, before me, did you date anyone?"

"Hmm... if I remember, it was only 2 people. They were both girls, by the way. I remember their names... are Momo, a fellow actress, and Jennie, a singer. I dated Momo after we worked on a drama together."

Hoseok has heard about Taehyung and Momo dating when he and Seokjin were marathoning one of his dramas but he was still shocked to hear that. "H-How long did you a-and Momo last?"

"At least 2 years," Hoseok gulped. He never knew how long. He should've remembered to ask Seokjin about that part, too.

"Oh- Okay, but why did you and Momo break up?" Hoseok stutters out.

"She was cheating on me, with a guy, I don't know who he is or what his name was—"

"His name is Heechul. I think he's 36 years old now and from Japan," Hoseok tells him.

"So I lost her to an older Japanese guy..." Hoseok heard Taehyung mumbles under his breath.

"Y-Yeah, seems like it. And that Jennie girl?"

"Oh, Jennie? Hmm... at least 7 months," Hoseok's jaw drops hearing that. Luckily for him, Taehyung doesn't notice. At least he thinks Taehyung didn't notice.

"The public knows that we broke up but not why. They assumed it was because of Jennie cheating on me or... I don't know, something else."

"But what's the real reason?" Hoseok tilts his head while asking the question.

Taehyung just smiles and boops his nose. "You're cute when you're jealous, y'know?"

Hoseok blushes in embarrassment at that. Taehyung chuckles and shakes his head.

"The real reason is because we realized our sexuality at the time, plus my parents already told me about the arranged marriage with you. I had to tell her, on the night we broke up, and to my surprise she confessed she was also gay. We're still friends, though. Jennie recently told me that she's secretly dating her best friend Lisa."

He then wraps an arm around Hoseok, "And I have you now," Taehyung ends that sentence with a wink and Hoseok swears his face is blood red from all his blushing.

"Hoseokie, you're so adorable and pretty especially when you're embarrassed and jealous." Taehyung blankly said.

"S-STOP TEASING MEEE!" Hoseok shouts, extremely embarrassed.

"And when will you tell me your little secrets that I never knew?"

"Uh... Umm... Now!"

"Now? Hyung, are you sure?" Sure, Taehyung was curious, but he didn't want to force Hoseok into anything.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure, we promised each other no secrets," Hoseok said. Sure, having 2 genitals was a bit weird, and Seokjin has them too, but he was still afraid. This was his childhood best friend and he was about to marry him. And they did promise each other no more secrets. To be fair, his parents didn't tell him that until he was 13.

"Y-You see, my parents told me when I was 13 th-that I-I was... I was... I meant, I had- no, have... 2... genitals."

Taehyung spaced out after the last word. "Eh?"

"Uh, what's that, babe?" Taehyung asked.

Taehyung spaced out after the last word. "Eh?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk but Namgi finally appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I made Yoongi deaf

"Uh, what's that, babe?" Taehyung asked.

"Oh, it's, um, where..." How am I going to explain this?

"It's where... you have two genitals... wait you know what genitals are, right?"

"Oh, I know now," Taehyung raises an eyebrow. "You're trans. It's a rare case."

"And... And... OH GODDAMMIT, WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" Hoseok shouted in frustration. "UGH!"

"Awww, you're so cute when you curse~"

"KIM TAEHYUNG THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

"Awww," Taehyung coos. "I'm not mad at you, in fact, I get it now. I get why you freak out whenever we almost have sex, I get why you didn't tell me yet. It's a rare case. I just wish that you told me at the dinner. But when did you find out?"

"When I was 13. It's embarrassing," Hoseok mumbles. "And in front of your younger siblings, too? I was just waiting for the right moment."

"Eh... you have a point. Mom would kill me for being a bad influence to them," Taehyung agrees. "But do you... get the... monthly?"

Hoseok blinked and scrunched up his nose.

And slowly he nodded his head. "That's kinda how I found out that I was trans."

"Oof," Taehyung muttered.

"Don't 'oof' me, Taehyung!" Hoseok whined. "Not that you know, what do you think of me now...?"

"Hoseok," Taehyung began, holding the elder's hand and stroked the soft palm."I told you, I understand everything. Remember that promise we made about weird secrets?"

"We have a lot of promises together-"

"Hobi," the younger boy grabbed the older boy's face and squeezed his cheeks in his hands. "'No matter how weird the secret is, we'll accept each other because the person with the weird secret is still the same person we know'. So I'll love you no matter what, okay? You're not weird or anything. Repeat after me."

"I'm... not... weird... or... anything..." Hoseok whispered, his face still scrunched up in Taehyung's large hands.

"Good boy," the younger said, releasing his grip on Hoseok's face and kissing his squishy cheeks.

——————

(Next day, January 7, 2020)

——————

Hoseok, Taehyung, Seokjin, Jimin, and Jungkook are hanging out in Starbucks, talking about the wedding.

"Now have y'all decided when?!" Seokjin asked impatiently.

"Drumroll please," Taehyung says. Jungkook drums his fingers on the table.

"It's a spring wedding," Hoseok answered. Seokjin and Jimin cheer.

And then Jungkook gets a call.

"Is it your boss? Is there a crime?" Taehyung asks.

(A/N: oops, my stupid ass forgot to mention that Jungkook is a cop)

"No, it's not my boss," Jungkook says, checking the caller ID. "It's... Oh my God, It's Namjoon-hyung!"

"Oh my god, what are you waiting for? Answer it!" Jimin says. He hasn't seen him and his husband in forever. Jungkook looks at all of them before he stands up and answered the call.

"Wait a minute... why couldn't he answer it here?" Seokjin complained.

"He's likes to answer his calls privately because he thinks it goes with his job. It's stupid, but then again... this is Jungkook we're talking about," Jimin answers with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, there's something I should probably tell you about Yoongi-hyung..." Taehyung says.

"What's wrong with him? I'm sure that Yoongi's a great person," Hoseok asked curiously.

"Oh, he is! He's like a cat!" Jimin squeals. "But no, what Taehyung's trying to say is... Yoongi-hyung is deaf... ever since he was born."

"I don't know how to react to that," Seokjin mumbles.

"I hope you two know sign language, with or without the hearing aids, he's quite talkative. And also just in case Namjoon-hyung (pfft~) breaks his hearing aids again."

Jungkook comes back to the table, smiling widely.

"What did Namjoon-hyung say?" Taehyung asks the younger.

"That he and Yoongi-hyung are coming! Right now!" Jungkook says excitedly.

"Oh my God, really?!" Taehyung says happily. He also hasn't seen them in forever.

"Yeah, they want to meet Seokjin-hyung and Hobi-hyung, plus he (pfft~) accidentally (pfft~) lost Yoongi-hyung's hearing aids again."

The younger three laugh at that. Except Hoseok and Seokjin.

"I- I don't get how that's funny," Hoseok says, blinking.

"Namjoon-hyung always breaks his hearing aids. It's a miracle that they're even in love." Now Hoseok and Seokjin laugh, too.

"Jungkook!" someone shouts. "Over here!"

"Hey guys!" Jungkook says, walking over to the two. "This is Namjoonie-hyung and Yoongi-hyung!"

Namjoon is the tall guy with short light brown and Yoongi is the short guy with slightly long grey hair. The younger three greet the couple and also introduced them to Seokjin and Namjoon.

"Hey guys," Namjoon says to Seokjin and Hoseok, shaking their hands. "I'm Min Namjoon."

'And I'm Min Yoongi,' Yoongi signed. 'It's nice to meet you'.

'Well, it's nice to meet you too, Yoongi-hyung,' Hoseok signed fluently. 'My name is Jung Hoseok.'

Everyone looks at Hoseok in shock.

"Oh my God, babe! You actually know sign language?!" Taehyung asked in shock.

"Some of the managers in my workplace are deaf. All the employees had to learn sign language because their families couldn't afford the hearing aids," Hoseok explained. "Jinnie-hyung also knows how to sign."

"I have a deaf cousin," Seokjin said simply. "Everyone in my family were all taught sign language because she has the same reason as the managers in Hoseok's workplace. That's it."

"Oh," everyone said in awe.

"I'll show you," he says, signing just as fluently as Hoseok. 'Hi, you're Yoongi, yeah? Well, I'm Kim Seokjin, I'm your hyung, and I heard that you're married. I just wanna say that you're such a lucky man.'

'Uh, thanks...?' Yoongi signed back.

"Ooh... (what are they saying?)"

'Hey, Yoongi, what's your job?' Seokjin asks curiously (in sign language).

'I work as a music producer and songwriter. And back when I was in middle school, I was in the baseball team. Honestly, I never thought I'd reach my dream, since nobody had any hope in me because not only was I deaf, but also very poor. Every night I had to choose between food or transportation. But eventually, I did it! I reached my goal! I even won more than two Daesang awards!' Yoongi signed, very proud of himself. 'I even write and produce songs for singers not from Korea, like Halsey. We're best bros.'

'DAMN!' Seokjin signed. 'A rag-to-riches story and best bros with an international singer! Nice one!' Yoongi in response, gave him a gummy smile and a thumbs up.

'How'd you meet Namjoon, Yoongi-hyung?' Hoseok also asked curiously (also in sign language).

Yoongi thought for a minute. 'He's one of the first rappers that I wrote songs for. I fell for his amazingly deep and beautiful ideas for his songs, and later...' Yoongi blushes signing this. 'I fell for the artist, too. I didn't think that he liked me back because I'm deaf and I used to be poor, but he did. We've dated for almost 7 years. And 3 years ago, he proposed to me with a song that he wrote himself and sang it to me in our studio, which surprised me, because I didn't know he was a good singer. I'm only admitting this today: it was so romantic.'

'Oh my God, you guys are so sweet,' Hoseok signed.

"So Yoongi-hyung (pfft~), where's your hearing aids?" Taehyung asks, stifling a laugh. Hoseok translates this to Yoongi, who glares at Namjoon as he explains what happened.

'Namjoon here lost them in our house a week ago and by the time we finally found them, one of our dogs, Holly, peed on it. It was disgusting to look at and it also smelled like shit,' Yoongi's hands signed annoyingly. "I honestly thought I couldn't lose them anymore..." Namjoon mumbles to himself with a huge pout on his face.

'And while we were going to the place that repairs them, Namjoonnot only drops them AGAIN but he also STEPPED on them. "It'll take at least a couple of weeks to repair," the repair people said.' Yoongi clicks his tongue in annoyance and glares at his husband. 'How the hell am I going to talk to Lauv next week, Min Namjoon?! How?! I'm 100% sure that he doesn't know sign language.'

Everyone tries not to laugh because Yoongi is angry.

'I'm really, really sorry, hyungie~' Namjoon signs guiltily, still pouting. 'It was an accident.'

'You're so damn lucky that you're fucking cute and also that I love you, Min Namjoon!' Yoongi signed grumpily. 'And if they can't repair it then maybe this time I'm getting black hearing aids!'

"Fair enough," Namjoon mumbles to nobody.

"This is so cute. Wait, hyung, what are they saying?" Jungkook asks to Seokjin, who translates their conversation. They both giggle.

'Can I ask questions about Seokjin and Hoseok now?' Yoongi signed, his hands impatient. 'I wanna get to know them, too.'

'Sure, hyung,' Hoseok signed back, 'But first, do you want us to sign or can we talk?'

'Talking is fine,' Yoongi replies, 'Namjoon can translate for me.'

"Oh thank God, I can't do sign language forever. These idiots over here might not be able to catch up," Seokjin sighed happily. Namjoon translates this to Yoongi and he laughs out loud.

"Anyway, I own a restaurant with my brother. It's called Otsu Seiromushi."

'Otsu Seiromushi? The one near Lotte World? Oh, I know that place! Namjoon and I ate there on our date last Friday!' Yoongi signs.

Namjoon translates it to everyone and Seokjin gasps dramatically.

"No wonder Seokjung-hyung went batshit crazy that day in the kitchen cooking those meals," Seokjin mumbles in realization. "And so you too were the 'hotshot couple in the music industry' that he kept muttering about while cooking as fast as Naruto running."

"Ah, sorry we worried your older brother," Namjoon apologized. "We gave you a letter with our signatures when we paid."

"Nah, it's fine. And Seokjung-hyung was so happy to get that letter that he got it framed and hanged on his apartment door," Seokjin said. "Thanks for the 5-star rating, BTW."

'No problem,' Yoongi signed.

Somebody's phone rings. It was Taehyung's.

"Sorry, it's my friend, Seojoon-hyung. Can I answer?" Taehyung asks.

"You don't need permission to answer calls, Taehyungie," Hoseok replied.

"I guess you're right, babe, as always," Taehyung mumbles, walking somewhere private and answering the call.

"What is it with everyone walking away to answer calls?" Seokjin muttered.

'Dude, don't poke your nose into people's business,' Yoongi signed. 'That ain't cool.'

"Well, sorry! But my life is very boring!" Seokjin retorts.

Everyone laughs hearing that. Seokjin keeps on a straight face and tries not to laugh too but fails miserably.

"Why are y'all laughing?" Taehyung asks, rejoining the group.

"Oh just Seokjin-hyung being Seokjin-hyung," Hoseok says, wiping his eyes. "Anyway, what'd you and your friend talk about?"

"He wants me to visit him and... other friends."

"The 'Wooga Squad'?!" Seokjin shouts.

"That's what the fans call us, huh?" Taehyung mumbles. "And yes, them."

"What's the 'Wooga Squad'?" Hoseok asked.

"My friends Park Seojoon, Choi Wooshik, Park Hyungsik, and Peakboy," Taehyung explained. "Unfortunately, Hyungsik-hyung is currently at the military."

"Awww..." Seokjin pouts. "I wanted all of their autographs..."

"Anyway, do you wanna come, Hobi? They invited you, too."

"I wish I was the one engaged to be married to Taehyung," Seokjin muttered to himself. "Get their autographs for me, Hobi." He adds, giving a bag Hoseok knows is pictures of them inside.

Hoseok takes the bag. "Is it okay? Do they know?" He asked worriedly.

"Most of us are in secret relationships," Taehyung admits. "And they know about our arranged marriage after my breakup with Jennie, so they're cool with it, plus they've been dying to meet you for a while now. But still... you don't have to come if you don't want to, y'know."

Hoseok feels flattered. "But, Taehyungie... I actually... want to go..."

"Woah, really?" Taehyung asks, surprised.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm sure," Hoseok answered. "Maybe get the autographs for Jinnie-hyung, too."

"I love you Hobi! No homo!" Seokjin squeals, hugging Hoseok tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin and Hobi are friendship goals here goddammit I miss my friends


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vhope hangs out with the Wooga Sqaud!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun (from Twice) and TXT will physically appear in the next chapter
> 
> I never mentioned Hoseok and Taehyung are only wearing simple clothes similar to the ones that they wore in the iconic hot tub moment where Taehyung *ahem* takes off his shirt.
> 
> And for fun, at first they didn't know that they were called "Wooga Squad" :)
> 
> Also there's smut later in the chapter so I hope y'all have excess holy water from my last smut if you don't I'll plan all your funerals

It was a long ride to Seojoon's house. Taehyung was driving. Hoseok didn't argue, since Taehyung knew where his friend lived and he didn't.

"Geez, just how far does your friend live? It's 5:00 PM already," Hoseok mumbles impatiently.

"To be fair, since he's famous, it's natural to live in places like this," Taehyung replies, trying not to laugh at the usual patient Hoseok's impatience. "And besides, I live in this neighborhood too. And once we're married, so will you."

"Wait, wha-" Hoseok was confused. He looked around.

 _No way!_ he thought. _I'm actually here?!_

Taehyung was entering a resorted neighborhood with lots of mansions and exclusive houses. _This_ is one of those neighborhoods for famous people. _His_ freaking about-to-be famous husband lives here. In all his 25 years of life, Hoseok never, ever, **ever** thought he'd enter a place like this... _legally_ (unlike the saesangs), let alone **live** here soon. Seokjin will probably shit in his pants once he hears this.

"B-But... Me?! Live here?! With you?!" Hoseok shouts.

"You'll fit in fine, sunshine. Nobody's mean here."

"J-Jin-hyung, wha-what about h-him?!"

"You don't have to move in with as soon as we get married, sweetheart. Maybe soon, but not immediately," Taehyung replies. "And besides, I think that Seokjin-hyung seems to like Kook. And the feeling's mutual, too."

"What?! And where exactly does Jungkookie live?!"

"Some expensive apartment, I don't really remember the name, though."

"Expensive apart-"

"Oh, well look at that, we're here!" Taehyung says happily, pulling up to a mansion a.k.a Seojoon's house.

_(Seojoon's house)_

"W-Woah..." Hoseok was speechless. Taehyung's friend's mansion made his and Seokjin expensive-ish apartment look cheap. "I feel really poor all of a sudden."

"C'mon, don't be like that, sweetie. Seojoon-hyung and the others are actually very humble and fun to be around with," Taehyung says, ruffling Hoseok's hair.

"I'm not going to fit in with you guys."

Taehyung gets more worried. "What happened to my positive little sunshine?"

"It's not my... now that you know..."

Taehyung nods understandingly. Now that he knows Hoseok's "little secret", he helps him hide it. "You're nervous to meet celebrities, are you?" Hoseok nods.

"C'mon Hobi, they'll probably think I'm dead if we take forever. And don't worry, all you have to is say hi. I'll tell them that you have social anxiety."

"You're too good to me, Taehyungie. I don't deserve you. But I feel bad, you'll lie to your friends," Hoseok mumbles. "I guess I'll try to talk to them, then."

"Can't stop that," Taehyung said, taking Hoseok's hand and kisses it. "I love it when you try to be brave. Let's go."

Once entering the mansion, they were immediately greeted by Seojoon.

"Oh there you are, Tae," Seojoon said, bro-hugging the younger. "Thought you were busy with the movie and couldn't show up."

"We finished filming before Christmas," Taehyung said. "Guess it was a Christmas miracle or something."

"Guess you're right," Seojoon says. "Oh? And is he your fiancé?" He asked, pointing at Hoseok.

"Yeah, this Hoseok. C'mon peach, say hi," Taehyung says encouragingly, because let's face it, Hoseok was meeting **Park** freaking **Seojoon**. _Of course_ he'll freak out.

"N-Nice to meet y-you, Seojoon-hyung," Hoseok says. Seojoon smiles and ruffles the younger's brown hair.

"He's really cute. You're a lucky man, Tae," Seojoon says.

"He was always cute and you sound like my dad," Taehyung said.

"I'm not that old Taehyung," Seojoon says, socking the younger's arm. "C'mon the others are waiting."

The three enter the living room, where Wooshik and Peakboy were waiting.

"Oh, Taehyung brought his fiancé? Now I feel single," Wooshik grumbled. "And his fiancé's a cutie too."

"Dude, you just broke up with someone yesterday," Peakboy said. "I'm Peakboy, and this idiot over here is Choi Wooshik."

"H-Hi," Hoseok mumbles. _I should probably get used to Taehyung's celebrity friends,_ he thought.

"So, you were Taehyung's childhood friend before you two were arranged to be married? Wow! Hey, what was Taehyung like before? Did he do stupid shit?" Wooshik asked. Peakboy and Seojoon got curious, too.

"As curious as I am to hear if Taehyung chewed on leaves as a baby, don't pressure the little one, Wooshik. He's probably nervous because Seojoon is here," Peakboy said, earning a smack in the head from Seojoon.

"I used to be bullied so Taehyung always got into fights," Hoseok said.

"Did he have scratches in the end?" Seojoon asks. Hoseok shook his head. "He rarely got injured."

"No wonder when Hyungsik told us that you got hurt once on set, he was freaking out because he said that you looked fine. Plus it was true," Wooshik said. "Then it's official: Taehyung has superpowers."

"I do _not_ have _any_ superpowers, I only did a lot of stupid shit in my grandma's farm," Taehyung groaned, now embarrassed because he just spat out an embarrassing secret.

"Well, _did_ you chew on leaves as a baby?" Wooshik asked.

"Dude!" Taehyung said, grabbing a pillow and started a pillow war with Wooshik with Peakboy eventually joining forces with Wooshik.

Seojoon sighed, rubbing Hoseok's delicate shoulder. "This happens a lot, Hoseok. But don't worry; you'll get used to it... eventually. Peakboy did."

—————

The rest of the night was fun. Hoseok managed to get along with the other Wooga Squad members.

"My friend says that you guys are called 'Wooga Squad'," Hoseok says to the group.

"Woah, really?" Seojoon said, shook.

"Yep. I was there when his friend said it," Taehyung answered.

"Well, that's a nice name," Wooshik said. "I like it."

"We all do, Wooshik," Peakboy said.

"Oh yeah, my friend gave me these pictures of you guys," Hoseok says, bringing the pictures out. "Thing is, he always wanted an autograph of you all. Taehyung already signed his picture."

"It was a great honor," Taehyung said, finishing his kimchi. _(_ ** _A/N:_** _For those who_ _already_ _forgot, Taehyung already signed his picture in Chapter 2)_

All three men signed their pictures for Seokjin (saying that Seokjin has taste because those are their sexiest pictures). "It's too bad that he'll have to wait at least 2 years until he can get Hyungsik's," Seojoon says.

"A real bummer," Peakboy agrees.

—————

After dinner (plus a lot of selfies and pictures taken later), Taehyung and Hoseok say their goodbyes and head to Taehyung's house.

"Can we go to the wedding too?" Wooshik asks, jumping and shouting happily when Taehyung gives him a thumbs up.

"Where are we going now? I'm tired," Hoseok asked.

"We're staying at my place for the night," Taehyung answers. "It's almost 10 PM, it's too late to drive you home now."

 _Wow, 2 famous people's houses in one day,_ Hoseok thought. _Can't wait to tell Jinnie-hyung later._

_(Taehyung's house)_

Once they arrived inside Taehyung's house, they were greeted by a furry Pomeranian with nice eyebrows the moment they took off their shoes.

"Hi Tannie!" Taehyung says happily, picking the dog up and giving him lots of kisses.

"Is this Yeontan?" Hoseok asks, taking the dog from Taehyung. "Awww! He's so adorable! And all grown up too!"

Yeontan barks as if to say "hi!".

"Sure is," Taehyung mumbles, scratching Yeontan's ears. "But he's not as cute as you." Taehyung pinches Hoseok's squishy cheeks.

"S-Shut up," Hoseok mumbles, burying his red face in Yeontan's fur.

"C'mon, Tannie's probably starving to death by now," Hoseok says, placing Yeontan on the floor. The dog follows Taehyung to the kitchen as he brings out the dog fool and bowl. Once Yeontan starts eating, Taehyung grabs Hoseok's hand and drags him upstairs.

"Now what are you up to this time?" Hoseok asked.

Taehyung says nothing as he opens the bedroom door and then walks in the walk-in bathroom door.

_(The bedroom)_

_(The bathroom)_

And as soon as he closed the door, he pulled the elder boy in the shower with him and in a heated kiss. Hoseok was shocked but still was enjoying himself. It strangely got hotter when Taehyung turned on the water after he took his watch off.

"You really want this, princess? Are you sure? You told me before that there's a chance that you can get pregnant," Taehyung says, caressing Hoseok's now wet strands of dark brown hair.

"It'll be fine," Hoseok says. "My doctor said it was a 50% chance of me getting pregnant happening. And besides, you started it."

"Fair point," Taehyung kisses Hoseok again, more deeper than all the times they've kissed so far. "I'm gonna destroy you in the sweetest way, baby." Taehyung growls in the older's ear, licking and biting his earlobe, learning that this is one of his sensitive parts. "Mm... m-more please," Hoseok moans, trying to take the younger's shirt off. Taehyung pulls away from the kiss, making the older whine, before pulling his shirt off, revealing his very broad shoulders and chest, a toned chest with eight pack abs, muscles decorating his upper body and arms.

Hoseok blushes madly at the sight. "Liking the view?" Taehyung asked smugly. "S-Shut up idiot," Hoseok flushes slightly. "Y-You look great by the way." He adds with a huff, turning his head to look away, his ears turning redder. Taehyung smirks, kissing the older's neck. "Thanks, Jungkook's been dragging me to the gym at dawn for the past 5 years. Plus, the 'Wooga Squad' do a group workout every Saturday. Mostly someone actually _does_ works out while the others dance like idiots."

"I'm jealous, my body's nothing but skin and bones, though," Hoseok says as Taehyung lifts his black shirt off, revealing more his lean body, with glowing sun-kissed honey skin. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby," Taehyung mutters, kissing the latter's smaller chest, playing with his nipples, rubbing it with the pads of his fingers. Hoseok sobs in joy, squirming and shaking a little from his sensitiveness.

"Cute," the younger mumbles, as he continues to take apart Hoseok. Taehyung gets on his knees and looks at his lover deep in the eyes, holding his arms together. "Oh, look how adorable you are like this," Taehyung growls out, kissing his clothed member, making Hoseok gasp. "You're blushing up to your ears," Taehyung kisses and bites the older's clothed dick, making Hoseok's legs go weak. "How cute. I never knew that someone like you could make a face like that."

"T-Taehyungie," Hoseok cries out with ragged breathing. "I... I w-want you. I want you so b-bad! P-Please stop tea-teasing me!"

 _He's so fucking cute, Oh my God,_ Taehyung thought as he lets go of Hoseok's wrists and grabs his ass, squeezing his clothed cheeks. "Tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable, okay?" Taehyung tells him. Once Hoseok nods his head, the younger suddenly pulls down Hoseok's shorts and underwear down and tossed it to the pile of their wet clothes. Hoseok gasps when the younger took Hoseok's dick in his mouth, his legs slowly getting weaker because Taehyung was doing a good job sucking his dick. He weakly places his dainty hand on Taehyung's hair which recently got longer and permed.

"T-Taehyungie~" Hoseok moans out. "Ah~ I th-think I'm gonna-" Taehyung stops sucking his dick and unbuttons his jeans, revealing his dick, which was just as big and thick as him. He picks Hoseok up, Hoseok wrapping his legs around the younger's waist. Taehyung kisses Hoseok again, biting the older's bottom lip.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Taehyung whispers in his ear, biting his earlobe. He slowly enters him, making the older gasp, tears stinging his eyes. Taehyung soothes him, kissing the tears away.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good."

Once Hoseok was ready, Taehyung pulls out halfway, then slams back in. He repeats this, going a bit faster. Hoseok cries out in pleasure, thinking for a moment that he was in Cloud 9, but then he remembered the place they were having sex in was Taehyung's shower.

"T-Taehyung! I-I love you! I LOVE YOU!!" Hoseok screams out, pulling at Taehyung's curly hair.

"Fu-Fuck, love you too, sweet," Taehyung growls out, kissing his neck and pounding him a bit harder.

After one last thrust, they came together. Hoseok gasping as he wraps his arms around Taehyung's neck. Taehyung cleans them up and carries Hoseok to the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. He crawls next to Hoseok, who's close to falling asleep, kisses his forehead and drapes the covers on top of them.

"Baby," Taehyung says suddenly.

"Mmm... now what do you want?" Hoseok grumbled sleepily.

"You think there's a kid in there?" Taehyung asked, stroking Hoseok's flat tummy.

"Silly baby bear," Hoseok hits him with a pillow. "Go to sleep, baby bear. Goodnight~" he says, moving to the younger's chest and falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.

"Night," Taehyung mumbles, falling asleep with Hoseok in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously (J)hope people are still alive after this chapter
> 
> HAHAHAHA I'm sorry I'll never do puns again


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Hobi meets Dahyun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They now have the hairstyles from the MOTS7 concept photos:  
> • Namjoon - Lilac (and the longer mullet hair)  
> • Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jungkook - Black (Taehyung's hair is permed, Jungkook's hair is wavy with grey highlights, and Seokjin's hair is straight)  
> • Hoseok and Yoongi - Silver (although Hoseok's hair is grey with a brown tint)  
> • Jimin - Dark blue (and for my happiness he ties in a man bun sometimes)

**(March 15, 2020)**

———————

"Thanks for meeting me here, I'm really sorry that Taehyungie couldn't make it," Hoseok said.

"No, it's alright Hobah, I know about his premiere. Nice apartment by the way," Namjoon says.

Hoseok decided to meet with Namjoon and Yoongi to ask about their wedding at his and Seokjin's apartment. Taehyung was also supposed to be with them but today was the premiere of his new movie.

 _'I like your new silver hair,'_ Yoongi says randomly. _'It looks like it was made for you. You should dye your hair more often.'_

"Thank you, Yoongi-hyung. I got them last week when Jinnie-hyung dragged me to the new salon to dye his hair black," Hoseok says, giggling at the memory. "And Joonie's hair is long and purple now."

"I decided to experiment. Both my fans and Yoongi have been begging me to grow my hair long for 7 years now," Namjoon says, touching his mullet. "They were really happy when I did; both Yoongi and my fans."

 _'So, back to the topic, let me get this straight, you need our help with the wedding?'_ Yoongi signed. _'With what?_ _You guys are in an arranged marriage, right? Shouldn't yours and Taehyung's parents be the ones planning the wedding?'_

"I know, they are, they're only asking us to decided 2 things," Hoseok sighed.

 _'2 things?'_ Yoongi was Min-fused.

 _'The date and if it will public or private,'_ Hoseok answered in sign language.

"Already decided on the date?" Namjoon asks.

"Yes," Hoseok says. "April 13."

 _'That's a nice day,'_ Yoongi signs.

"That's your response?" Hoseok deadpanned. "Anyway, can I ask you both something?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Namjoon asked.

"Taehyung and I... have been wondering if it should be broadcasted, like yours... and Song Joongki and Song Hyekyo's wedding..."

"It's up to you. You don't have to broadcast it if you two don't want it to be broadcasted," Namjoon replies.

"But..." Hoseok says. "If if does get broadcasted, what will people think of him?"

 _'We all know that Taehyung is extremely stubborn, so there's no way he would let negative comments affect his love for you. Besides, true fans should be happy he's found someone who loves him dearly, not lash out on social media and complain that he's not single anymore,'_ Yoongi said. _'I remember when a saesang who somehow snuck in and was hiding in Namjoon's recording studio the night he proposed to me, she videoed the whole thing and posted it on every social media account she had. When we were questioned about this, we didn't deny it, in fact, we defiantly told everyone ON PRESS that we loved each other and were going to get married soon, and on our wedding, we were going to get it broadcasted. And we did.'_

"No way..." Hoseok says, shook.

"There were a few negative comments, but other than that, everyone was surprisingly really supportive. Some of my fans even admitted that they shipped us ever since we started working together," Namjoon said.

"Wow..." Hoseok was shocked. "But I'm just an unknown choreographer for one of the top 4 entertainment agencies, and Taehyung is a famous actor who's dated 2 famous women before. He'll get criticized a lot and not only for dating a man, but a man who's a nobody."

 _'Famous or nobody, you're still the same Jung Hoseok he fell in love with when you were both little kids,'_ Yoongi says. ' _And I told you, he'll love you forever even though you're a talking tree or a space raccoon.'_

"Space raccoon- oh forget it," Hoseok mumbles. "Oh, and thanks for the help, you guys."

"Anytime. Oh, and before we leave, can I ask you a favor, Hobah?" Namjoon asked.

"'Kay. What is it?" Hoseok asked.

"My baby sister, Dahyun, she wants to improve her dancing, I told her about you, and she said that she wants you to teach her tomorrow."

"I guess we can use the studio after TXT's done practicing. Okay, tell her I'll do it. By the way, what's Dahyun like? How will I know that it's her?"

"She has pale skin like Yoongi and long hair, which she dyed blue recently," Namjoon says. _Yeah, that's so helpful Joonie, what about her face?_ Hoseok thought.

 _'She's a little sunshine who's always happy and a bit extra, just like you, SeokSeok-ah,'_ Yoongi signed with a snicker.

"HEY!"

"He's just joking, Hobah. Anyway, we'll bring her at the building to you ourselves tomorrow."

 _'And make sure nobody flirts with her because Joon has a_ ** _huge_** _sister complex,'_ Yoongi adds when Namjoon excuses himself to use the bathroom _. 'It's sort of an unspoken rule.'_

——————

**(Next day, March 16, 2020)**

Hoseok was about to enter the BigHit building, when a car arrives and stops right next to Hoseok. Three figures exit the car, Namjoon, Yoongi, and a short girl with denim blue hair. Hoseok realized the girl was Dahyun. _Wow, she really does look more like Yoongi,_ Hoseok thought. _Is Joonie really her hyung?_

_(Dahyun's outfit)_

_(_ ** _A/N_** _: I couldn't find a full ver of this outfit_ 😢 _)_

 _'I didn't want to come at first, but then I remembered that both Namjoon and Dahyun don't have a driver's license,'_ Yoongi said. _'Because Dahyun-ah is still a minor and Joon probably will get into car accidents.'_

 _'I'll get better at driving one day, hyung!'_ Namjoon signed.

 _'No you won't, Joon. You can barely hold 1 plate for 5 seconds without breaking it,'_ Yoongi signs with a snicker.

" _Anyway..._ Hobah, this is my little sister, Dahyun," Namjoon says, ruffling Dahyun's hair.

"Hi!" Hoseok says, shaking Dahyun's hand. "I'll just teach the group first and then you. Is that alright?"

"It's fine, but can I watch them practice?" Dahyun asks curiously. "I'm curious about what idols practicing look like."

"Yeah, it's okay," Hoseok says. _As long as the boys won't mind her, it's okay._ "I'm staying at Taehyung's so he'll pick us up. Is that okay?" Hoseok asked.

"Then we'll pick her up at his place," Namjoon says. "Good luck, Dahyun-ah! Hwaiting!" The couple said.

"Have a good day at work, hyungs!" Dahyun says cutely. "Hwaiting!" She does it with aegyo.

Once they enter the building, they were greeted by one of TXT's managers, Seijin.

"Hi, Seijin-hyung!" Hoseok greets enthusiastically with a polite bow.

"Hi, Hoseok-ah. Oh, is this the girl that you're teaching dance?" Seijin asked.

"Yes, her name is Kim Dahyun. She's my friend's little sister," Hoseok says.

"Nice to meet you," Dahyun says enthusiastically. "Wow! I'm actually meeting the manager of an idol group!"

"That's the exact same reaction you had when you started working here 7 years ago," Seijin whispers in Hoseok's ear, making him flustered.

"Anyway, I'm going to buy the boys their lunch. It's a gloomy day for them so I'll buy them pizza. Do you two want anything?" Seijin says.

"I'm alright, Jinnie-hyung made us lunch, but what you want for a snack, Dahyun-ah?"

Dahyun gapped her chin in thought. "Hmm... Mochi?"

"Got it. I'll see you two later," Seijin says, walking out of the building.

"C'mon, Dahyun-ah. Let's go. The boys are probably itching to practice already," Hoseok says, leading the younger girl to the practice room.

Once they were inside, they were welcomed by 5 hyperactive boys.

"Hyung! Where were you?" Yeonjun asked.

"Hyung! Why you late?" Soobin asked.

"Hyung! When will you bring your dog?" Beomgyu asked.

"Hyung! What's for lunch?" Taehyun asked.

"Hyung! Oh~ Who's she?" Hueningkai asked, pointing at Dahyun.

In response, Dahyun puppy whimpers and hides behind Hoseok, looking at them from behind with a pout on her face.

"Now, now boys. don't bother Dahyun here," Hoseok says. "Now get into practice-"

"Dahyun~" the boys said in a singsong voice.

"Boys," Hoseok says in a creepy voice, making everyone look at the older with wide eyes. "Seijin-hyung is buying you pizza. Wouldn't want me to make him buy sa-"

"Hyung! We're ready!" Soobin says. In less than a second, all the boys were in their position.

_(A/N: Everyone, imagine Hoseok and Dahyun sitting at the wall and the boys trying to flirt with her)_

Dahyun sits near the wall next to Hoseok, watching them with curiosity. The boys meanwhile, were flirting with her by winking and blowing kisses to her, flustering the poor girl.

Once they were done, Seijin arrived at the nick of time, holding a pizza box. "Hey, boys! Guess wha-"

"PIZZA!!" They said, grabbing the box from poor Seijin and running to the break room.

Seijin watches the boys run before turning his attention to Hoseok and Dahyun. "They'll savor the pizza, so they'll probably take a while. Maybe you could teach Dahyun after your both done eating," Seijin suggests, giving the younger Dahyun's mochi.

"Dahyun already ate her lunch while we were watching," Hoseok said. "But that _is_ a good idea, hyung!"

"Well, I should probably go now... they'll probably finish that pizza before I can get myself a single slice," Seijin bows before leaving.

"Do they realize that I'm actually a bit older than them?" Dahyun asked as soon as Seijin closed the door.

"It's not that obvious since you look younger for your age. Why? Are you interested in them?" Hoseok teases, quickly eating his lunch.

Dahyun flushes in embarrassment, eating a few pieces of mochi. "No! In fact hyung, I'm going to be an idol first before I even think about the dating stuff!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you," Hoseok says, putting his lunchbox away and drinking some of his water.

"Oh! By the way, Hoseok-hyung, are you dating someone?" Dahyun asked. "My friend Mina once told me that in love, a lock in a relationship is two people locked together."

Hoseok almost chokes on his drink as he instinctively touches the Chanel lock necklace on his neck. Taehyung got it for him last year as a Christmas gift. He vividly remembered coincidentally getting him a similar simple lock bracelet, which Taehyung wore **ALL** the time. He blushed, remembering that they still wore those accessories when they had sex for the first time last month. "Y-Yeah, I'm dating someone. How'd you even notice this necklace?"

Dahyun grins mischievously. "I have the eyes of an eagle. And I see a couple ring on your left ring finger! I never thought that Taehyung-hyung would give you jewelry from other brands, though. I thought he liked Gucci."

"How'd you know that Taehyung's my boyfriend?" Hoseok asks, shocked.

"Namjoon-hyung accidentally told me when he was talking about you," Dahyun said with a shrug. "He accidentally told me _everything_. Including you and Taehyung in an arranged marriage."

"Everything... W-Wait, you won't tell a-anyone, r-right?" Hoseok asks, gulping nervously.

"Hmm... of course I won't. I understand it's a private family matter that isn't supposed to be known. And besides," Dahyun's mischievous grin grows wider. "It's obvious that you're both invested in your relationship like it's a normal one, so no one will know the truth."

"Well, heh, you'd be surprised if I said that Taehyung and I hadn't seen each other in 18 years."

"Woah, jinja?" Dahyun was surprised. "It's like you two were together for a long time."

"Taehyung left to help his sick grandma with the farm. He somehow got famous later on. If it weren't for my roommate, I wouldn't have known that fact."

"That's wicked..." Dahyun says, mindblown. "You must've really understanding."

Hoseok hesitates a bit. "Honestly, I wasn't."

"Why?"

"I didn't know about why he left when I was younger..."

"Awww," Dahyun pouted. "That's sad."

"It sure is," Hoseok says, standing up. "You ready to practice, kiddo?"

"I'm game!" Dahyun says, hopping up. She picks the song "Nobody" and starts dancing.

_(_ **_A/N:_ ** _Please don't be mad at me but imagine Dahyun dancing this solo in the BigHit practice room)_

"Wow! Seems like you don't need me after all!" Hoseok says once she was finished. "And you have an angelic voice!"

"Really?" Dahyun says, embarrassed because she was praised for both her dancing (and singing, too).

"YEAH!!" Jimin and the TXT boys shouted.

"JIMIN?!" Hoseok says in shock.

_(_ **_A/N_ ** _: Jimin became an idol after hitman Bang listened to the songs he posted on SoundCloud)_

"Hey, Hobi-hyung!" Jimin says. "I never told that this is my agency?"

"N-No, you actually n-never bro-brought it u-up..." Hoseok stammers out.

"Welp, here I am. I came here to support my babies..." Jimin hugs all the members with one hand, he saved Huening for last and when he did, it was a long two hand hug.

"Ahem," Yeonjun coughed. They were still hugging.

"C'mon, you idiots. We have to practice again," Soobin says, prying Huening off Jimin and dragging him to the room, the other three following right behind. Jimin shrugs it off and sits next to a confused Hoseok and Dahyun.

——————

"Hey Dahyun-ah, how was practicing with Hobi?" Taehyung asked as soon as they got inside the house.

"It was really fun. He's a great teacher," Dahyun says, scooping up Yeontan. "Plus something weird happened with Jimin-hyung."

"Oh? What happened exactly?" Taehyung asked curiously, worried about his best friend.

"He hugged the foreign one too long," Dahyun said simply.

"The 'foreign one' is Huening," Hoseok informs the two Kims.

"Oh! Huening! He's Jimin's favorite member! So don't worry too much about... their..." Taehyung said. "Sexual tension?"

"What does 'sexual' mean?"

"Yah! Taehyung! She hasn't even turned 21 yet!" Hoseok hisses in his lover's ear, pinching the younger's cheek harshly.

"Ow... Sorry..." Taehyung says, hugging Hoseok who was angrily pouting.

"You two are sweet," Dahyun says. "Right, Tannie?" Yeontan barks in agreement.

"You already got over your fear of dogs, Dahyun?" Taehyung asks, surprised.

"We adopted another dog recently so I could get over that damned fear already," Dahyun explained. "He's a cute Maltese named Ari."

"Joonie and Yoongi-hyung said that they're stuck in traffic, so we might as well eat first," Hoseok says. "You can watch TV if you want. Taehyungie and I will make dinner."

Once entering the kitchen, while cooking dinner, Hoseok told Taehyung that Namjoon accidentally revealed to Dahyun their arranged marriage.

"He did?" Taehyung asked once Hoseok was finished. "Goddammit, Joon-hyung!"

"What did I do? I didn't break any of your things this time!" Namjoon said.

"First of all, you _exposed_ our 'private family matter' to your _sister Dahyun_ ," Taehyung grumbled. "And second, I thought you and Yoongi were stuck in traffic!"

"Traffic cleared up last minute. And I... Oh shit. I am so sorry," Namjoon face palmed himself.

"Also Jimin likes someone," Hoseok added randomly.

"If it's Dahyun I will kill him," Namjoon growls.

"No, it's one of his hoobaes, Huening. The group I choreograph for," Hoseok explains. "Although Huening, Taehyun, and Beomgyu were flirting with her while they were practicing."

"I'd kill them if they weren't both famous and younger than me. Nobody flirts with my baby sister. _Nobody_."

"Now, now, don't be like that Joonie, they're just kids. Now c'mon. Taehyungie and I made black bean noodles for dinner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, ㅋㅋㅋ, it will focus more on JinKook


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinkook-centric chapter!!

—–————

**(March 17, 2020)**

_——–———_

"What will I do without you?" Seokjin asked, crying in Hoseok's shoulder, soaking his shirt but the younger didn't care.

The two have been crying for at least 5 (yes, 5) hours, and you can't really blame them: Hoseok will move out once he gets married to Taehyung and live with him instead, which means Seokjin will be roommate-less. They've been inseparable for almost 7 years now, so of course they'll cry if they about to part ways.

"B-But Jinnie-hyung," Hoseok barely manages between sobs. "Tae-Taehyungie said I could st-still live with you un-until you find an-another roommate."

"But what happens after you get married?!" Seokjin cries dramatically.

Hearing that, Hoseok just sobs harder. Seokjin hugs Hoseok, crying harder as well. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

—————

**(March 20, 2020)**

—————

Since his restaurant doesn't open until 10 in the morning, Seokjin spent all the time until 8:30 channel surfing. Hoseok had left the apartment earlier because he had to pick up his apprentice/Namjoon's younger sister Dahyun from Namjoon and Yoongi's house.

Seokjin turned off the TV and sighed. _It's almost April,_ he thought. _Taehyung and Hoseok's wedding is getting closer._ He dreaded the thought. Yes, he was happy for his younger roommate since he was about to be married. And Taehyung knew of their close bond and was kind enough to let him continue to stay with him until he found... another roommate. That's what worried. How will he find another roommate like Hoseok? The two of them have plenty in common. They were kinda lonely until they met.

A _ding!_ interrupted his thoughts. _Who's texting me?_ Seokjin thought. _Hobi never forgets anything before he leaves._ He opens his phone.

—————

Jungkook: hi Jin hyung it's me Jeon Jungkookie ☺️ Hobi gave me your number a couple of days ago text me back if you are really are Jin hyung tho 🤔

—————

Seokjin snorts. _Jeon Jungkook, out of all people, is texting me?_ he thought, half-surprised, half-amused, and partly flattered. He remembered once during the gang's usual hangouts, Jimin said that Jungkook rarely answered to people's phone calls and texts and Jungkook's pathetic excuse was "because I'm a cop who's worried about catfishing."

And now, Jungkook texted someone _first_ , to Seokjin, a person Jungkook _rarely talked to_. Seokjin wondered why the younger boy was always shy around him. And of course he was asking for his identity. Seokjin decides to answer. After all, he might've been older than the kid by 5 years but he was _still_ a freaking _police officer_.

——————

Seokjin: r u sure ur really Kook? You texted first!

Jungkook: Yep you're Jin hyung

Seokjin: how'd you guess?

Jungkook: you're the only one who calls me Kook and the way you text. Must be hard to text with your crooked fingers 🙃🙂

Seokjin: yah mind u my fingers are actually amazing and besides u were doing so well for a sec

Jungkook: 🤣🤣🤣

Seokjin: as punishment we shall give each other nicknames

Jungkook: so I give u a nickname and you do the same for me?

Seokjin: yes I'll go first

 _~Seokjin set Jungkook's nickname to Bunny Cop_ 🚓🐰 _~_

Bunny Cop 🚓🐰: Bunny Cop? Really?

Seokjin: duh! You're a badass cop that looks like a cute little bunny!

Bunny Cop 🚓🐰: ...I'm cute? >///<

Seokjin: so f*cking cute I could just eat you up 😘 Now make me a nickname that's Seokjin-worthy

 _~Bunny Cop_ 🚓🐰 _set Seokjin's name to Foodie Alpaca_ 🦙 _~_

Foodie Alpaca 🦙: so we have animal nicknames now?

Bunny Cop 🚓🐰: well you kinda look like an alpaca when you eat and you're always hungry

Foodie Alpaca 🦙: can't deny that

Bunny Cop 🚓🐰: ...can I call you?

Seokjin: whaa

Bunny Cop 🚓🐰: well I still want proof that you're Jin hyung

Seokjin: jjinja???

Bunny Cop 🚓🐰: yes are you really older than me???

—————

Seokjin puts his phone down and was about to go to the bathroom when the phone rang. The caller was "Bunny Cop 🚓🐰". He smirked as he answered the call.

"Hey Bunny Cop. Yes, it's me, Jin. Are you happy now?" Seokjin asked.

"I guess I am, Foodie Alpaca," Jungkook's soft and youthful voice was eventually heard. "I'd recognize your husky voice anywhere."

"I didn't know you can recognize people's voices," Seokjin says in awe.

"Well, I have to. That's how we find identities when criminals disguise themselves. We do it too, when we go undercover," Jungkook explains.

"Is there anything you can't do, Jeon Jungkook?" Seokjin asks sarcastically.

"Socializing with people that V-hyung doesn't know," Jungkook admits in a whisper.

"I didn't expect you to answer that, honestly," Seokjin admitted. "Wait, who's V-hyung?"

"It's Taehyung. I call him that because he's always victorious when we play video games and because it's weird to add 'hyung' with his real name."

"That's true," Seokjin said. "Heh, 'Taehyung-hyung.'"

Hearing that, Jungkook bursts into laughter. Seokjin laughs too, mentally surprised with the younger laughing because Jungkook usually acts reserved because he's really shy.

"I-I'm sorry," Jungkook says after calming down.

"Don't be, Kook."

"O-Oh, okay. W-Wanna hang o-out after work? G-Get s-some co-coffee?"

"Sure thing. Where do we meet?" Seokjin asks.

Jungkook thinks for a moment. "I'll pick you up at your restaurant. What time do y'all close?"

"Around 9:45 PM. Wait, can we still hang out that late? We might have work."

"But hyung, it's a Saturday tomorrow."

Seokjin checks his calendar and Jungkook was right: tomorrow _was_ a Saturday. And Otsu Seiromushi _always_ opens at noon on a Saturday.

"Sounds good! See you later!"

"See you..." And with that, the call is over.

Seokjin dramatically squeals as he gets ready to leave for work, he didn't know why, but hanging with Jungkook seemed... really exciting.

—————

Jungkook pulls up in the driveway of Otsu Seiromushi. He checks the closing time: 9:45 PM and looks at the current time on his watch: 9:30 PM. He enters the restaurant. It was empty and Seokjin and his older brother Seokjung were cleaning the restaurant and preparing to close up.

"Hello, sorry, we're about to close- Oh! Jungkookie!" Seokjin exclaims. "You're a bit early!"

"Who's he?" Seokjung asks, looking at Jungkook up and down, feeling anxious when he saw the younger's police badge. _He's a cop? Uh oh. Hope there isn't a criminal that looks like me._

"Hello, sir. I'm Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook says, smiling kindly and hand out for a handshake.

"I-I'm Kim Seokjung, Seokjin's older brother," Seokjung says, carefully accepting Jungkook's handshake. "I'm not a criminal, sir. Please don't arrest me."

"Sorry?" Jungkook asked, blinking rapidly. Seokjin facepalms at his older brother's words. "Hyung, why'd you say that so randomly?"

"Well, I saw his badge, and panicked, 'cause, I thought that I have a criminal lookalike."

"Wha- **HYUNG!!** Where'd the hell you learn that?!"

"...um, the American movies we used to watch?" Seokjin scoffs and rolls his eyes hearing that.

 _He really_ ** _is_** _Jin-hyung's older brother,_ Jungkook thought. "Don't worry, you don't have a criminal lookalike, Seokjung-hyung."

"Oh thank God!" Seokjung says, relieved.

"Anyway, Seokjin and I planned on hanging out tonight. Is that alright with you, hyung?"

"Well," Seokjung looks at the younger two and then the clock. "It's fine with me, go ahead and clock out already, Jin-ah. Just go to work tomorrow without looking like shit, okay?"

"Okay, bossy!" Seokjin teases, running to the staff room to change out of his work clothes.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but, he's been weirdly happy earlier. Singing and dancing, it creeped me out and made the kids look at him in awe, plus teenage girls thought he was an idol and wouldn't stop begging him to let them take selfies with him. I didn't dare to ask him about his good mood until you showed up," Seokjung said. "I think he seems interested in you."

"Happy to know that I'm the reason he's happy," Jungkook eventually says, feeling sheepish. "Wait, did y-"

"Okay, I'm here. Let's go! Bye hyung!" Seokjin says, dragging Jungkook outside the restaurant.

—————

The two wander the streets of Seoul, holding the stuff they bought from Starbucks.

"So, I've always wondered how you met Taehyung. I know that Jimin, who was a famous singer since 2012, met Taehyung when Jimin starred in Taehyung's debut drama," Seokjin said, taking a sip of his caramel macchiato. "But you and Taehyung's history are a complete mystery."

Jungkook thought for a moment, taking a bite of his panini. "We met in high school and became buddies who played video games all the time instead of studying and screwed around and got into trouble every once in a while. He was like an older brother to me... oh wait, I already have an older brother. His name is Junghyun-"

"Uh, Kook? You're starting to get a little bit off track," Seokjin interrupts.

"Sorry! Anyway, back to the story, I hadn't seen V-hyung for a long time after his graduation. But, we reunited in... around 2016, I guess? Whatever! At that time, I was a rookie cop, and V-hyung was slowly rising into fame, so I was his temporary bodyguard. V-hyung immediately recognized me, and it was just like our high school days all over again, only with three more people this time: Jimin-hyung, Joon-hyung and Yoongi-hyung."

"Hey... what about me and Hobi?" Seokjin asks, crossing his arms.

Jungkook sweat drops hearing that. _Aw shit, I'm a dead man,_ he thought, gulping. "Uh... you two... made our gang even better! You guys... uh... brighten up our days! Hobi-hyung... makes us... think positive! And you, Jin-hyung... your jokes... are... funny!"

The older squints his eyes and gives the younger a death glare that sends chills to his spine until...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh really? Awww... who knew that you were actually such a sweetheart!"

Jungkook sighs in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead. _Nice save, Kook!_ he thought.

"Anyway, what about you? How'd you meet Hobi-hyung?"

"It's simple. 7 years ago, poor little Hoseok moved out of his house to fulfill his dreams and needed a place to say. And I needed a roommate because I might go crazy if I'm by myself. We had a lot in common and Hoseok eventually moved in..." Seokjin suddenly started to cry. Talking about his and Hoseok's sibling-like bond made him emotional, since Hoseok will eventually move out, live with his husband, and leave him all alone.

"Hey, hey... shh, don't cry," Jungkook whispers gently, taking the older in his arms. He didn't know why the older was crying, but that didn't mean he was just going to stand there and watch him cry. Passerbys looked at the two hugging and assumed that Jungkook made him cry, but once they saw his police badge they gulped and quickly skedaddled away.

Seokjin was still crying bitterly, so Jungkook walked to a bench and sat down, pulling Seokjin to his lap. He still hugged the elder, rubbing his back and running a hand through his hair. It's how he used to comfort Taehyung whenever the older used to break down after being crowded by paparazzi (he doesn't do that anymore). Without thinking about it, he kissed Seokjin's tears away. _That_ he did not do for Taehyung before. That also made Seokjin stop crying.

They stared at each other for a while, Jungkook scanning Seokjin's face. His thick eyebrows, his expressive eyes, his slightly small nose, his plump lips. _Wow, Jin-hyung... is actually... really beautiful... like, heavenly beautiful..._ Jungkook thought. _Huh, that was really random._ Seokjin must've read his thoughts, because he shyly hid his face in Jungkook's shoulder.

"W-Wae? I didn't say an-anything," Jungkook stammered, looking anywhere but at Seokjin.

"Y-You didn't have to," Seokjin mumbles, looking at him. Jungkook slowly turns his head to look at Seokjin, too, the younger touching Seokjin's face and strokes his soft cheek. Their faces were getting closer and closer to each other...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Eomma, are they a couple?" A little girl asked. "Wide shoulder guy is sitting on the cop and I think they were about to kiss!"

"EH?!!" The two men shouted, red-faced.

"Goo Sarang, don't make such wild assumptions! Oh, I'm so sorry boys, she's got a wild imagination. She's been watching romance animes with her friends," the little girl's mother said, bowing deeply.

"No, no. It's alright... Mrs. Goo," Seokjin says, getting off Jungkook and walking to the little girl. Once in front of her, he squats down to reach her height.

"Hello! Your name is Goo Sarang, right?" Seokjin asked, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah!" Sarang answers excitedly.

"How are you?"

"I'm 9 years old now!"

"Well, Sarang. My name is Kim Seokjin, and the name of Mr. Cop over there is Jeon Jungkook. Ma'am, we're gonna tell her a little secret. So is it okay if w-"

"Oh no, it's alright! I was gonna buy her some ice cream at Baskin Robbins! Sarang-ah, what flavor do you want?"

"Cookies and cream!" Sarang exclaims.

"Okay. I'll be back in a while," Mrs. Goo says, walking to the ice cream shop.

"Sarang, if we really were a couple, would you be disgusted?" Jungkook asked.

"Why would I be disgusted?" Sarang asks, tilting her head out of curiosity.

"There are people who don't like people who have romantic feelings for other people in the same gender as them."

"Why?"

Okay, now they couldn't explain it to the child.

"Because they're no fun," Seokjin concludes with a pout.

"That's really sad," Sarang pouts too. "Can't people love other people without being judged by others?"

 _Is this kid really 9 years old? She's just as philosophical as Joonie/Joon-hyung,_ they shared the exact same thought.

"Unfortunately, Sarang, society is messed up. People judge you because it doesn't like something God would like."

"But if God doesn't like it, then why does it exist?"

 _Oh wow. That is a good point._ "Uh-"

"I'm back!" Mrs. Goo says. "Here you go, sweetie." She gives Sarang her ice cream. "What did the boys tell you?"

"Eomma, it's a secret!" Sarang says. "I can't say!"

"Oh, silly me. We'll get going now. Thanks for watching Sarang," Mrs. Goo says, bowing 90 degrees.

"No problem. Anneyeong, Sarang-ah!" They said at the same time.

"Anneyeong!" Sarang says back.

Seokjin checks the time. "It's past midnight, I should go home now. Hobi's probably worried sick."

Jungkook was disappointed but they were both a bit tired now, especially Seokjin, since he cried.

——————

"Tonight was really fun," Seokjin says. They were now in front of Hoseok and Seokjin's door to their apartment.

"It sure was," Jungkook mutters, randomly kissing Seokjin's hand, leaving the older all red-faced and flustered. "I-"

"Jinnie-hyung! There you are! I was so worried; I thought you were kidnapped!" Hoseok exclaimed, hugging Seokjin.

Seokjin hugs him back, patting his head. "Awww... poor little thing. I'm safe Hobi; I was with a cop for Christ's sake."

Hoseok yawns cutely. "Go to bed, little one. You must be tired after dancing and all the jazz. I'll go inside later." Hoseok nods slowly, dragging himself to his room.

"Sorry about that," Seokjin says as soon as heard Hoseok's door open and close. "He's a worry wart whenever I go home late."

"It's fine," Jungkook said. "You'll miss him a lot when he'll move out."

"Yeah... I wonder if I'll look at this place the same way after Hobi leaves..."

"Y'know..." Jungkook scratches his nape. "Y-You can always mo-move in with m-me."

Seokjin was surprised. "Really?!!"

"Yeah, sure. You're not going to a burden to me-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Seokjin says, squealing and hugging a blushing Jungkook.

Then for the third time this night, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Without thinking about it (again), Jungkook softly kisses Seokjin on his lips. Jungkook was about to pull away when Seokjin places his hand on his cheek. The kiss was short and sweet, a chaste press of soft lips that lasted only a few quiet moments. When they pull apart they do the deep stare thing again, their faces with a few inch distance.

"Jin-hyung..." Jungkook breathes out. "Sorry. I just wanted to say that... I like you. A lot. The moment I first saw your purple hair. Which is black now, but I like that color on you even more. I know that I'm not famous like V-hyung, but-"

"Oh, Kook... I think I like you too..." Seokjin says softly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not playing with you," Seokjin strokes Jungkook's chubby cheek. "I thought you were... cool and mysterious at the dinner since you didn't talk as much. And when I found out that you were a police officer... woah! I thought you were cooler than you were already were. But tonight I got to know the real you. And I love him, famous or not." The older kisses the younger's cheek and suddenly yawns. Jungkook chuckled at how red Seokjin's face grew after yawning so soon after a major moment in their relationship.

"How about we get to bed, a lot has happened and we both still have work tomorrow," Jungkook spoke, watching as Seokjin's face fell slightly in disappointment. Pushing a stray strand of hair from Seokjin's face, Jungkook continued. "Don't look so down baby, we can talk about us properly tomorrow after work when we're both a bit less sleepy, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right," Seokjin agreed, a beautiful lopsided grin that made his new boyfriend bunny grin back at him. Another short silence followed as he seemed to debate something internally. "Can I have another kiss before I go to bed though?" Their night really just kept getting better and better.

"Of course Jinnie, anything for you." And with that Jungkook leaned in and pressed his lips against Seokjin's for the third time that night. This kiss lasted longer, just long enough for Jungkook's arms to reach around Seokjin's waist and pull him in close, Seokjin responding with his own arms coming up to rest on Jungkook's shoulders. They kissed softly for a few long seconds, lips moving against one another as if they were made to fit together, and bodies held close. It was everything Jungkook could have asked for but he also knew they both needed sleep, especially Seokjin. Reluctantly, he pulled away, giggling a bit when the older chased his lips.

"Bed?" Seokjin asked.

"Bed." Jungkook agreed. They shared just one more peck in the hallway of Hoseok and Seokjin's apartment, before parting ways for the night, Seokjin entering his home and Jungkook leaving for his. Their eyes were heavy but their hearts were light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Seokjin and Jungkook going too fast? MAYBE. But do I care? NO. 🤪
> 
> Let's face it fellas, we're all clowns round here. 🤡
> 
> Sarang (the lucky little girl from the Christmas performance) will make more appearances soon
> 
> And there will be more JinKook-centric chapters (and a smut 😏)


End file.
